


Making Memories

by The_Moss_Stomper



Series: Outsider [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/pseuds/The_Moss_Stomper
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that focus on Tess FitzEvan and Reno after "The Stranger in Their Midst". Fluff abounds.Chapter 8: A Feathery Friend – Reno introduces Tess to an old friend.





	1. It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one-shots that focus on Tess and Reno after "The Stranger in Their Midst". It'll be about their (bitter)sweet, fluffy, and silly moments – the main stories come with enough pain and suffering for a couple of lifetimes, hah. So, there shouldn't be anything worse than a bit of swearing (and if you've read The Unwelcome Guest and its sequel, you already know what comes out of Reno's mouth).
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader, Mr. Stompy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess wakes up to the smell of something burning. She rushes out of the bedroom in a fright – but the disaster she finds is not at all the one she expected.

I noticed the acrid smell before I opened my eyes. I was wide awake in an instant.

Smoke. _Fire_.

I twisted around, only to find the other side of the bed empty. I scrambled to my feet and dashed out of the bedroom, pausing only to grab one of the bathrobes that hung on the back of the door. I threw it on as I stepped into the living room, frantically scanning for the source of the smoke.

A white wall hid the kitchen from view on my right. The folding screen was usually tucked away – it had been last night – but now it was fully extended and locked into place. The milky glass was too opaque to reveal more beyond it than the golden glow of the morning sun – or something worse.

A crash came from behind the screen, followed by hushed cursing. I set off toward the handle of the screen, but a firm knock sounded just as I rounded the dining table. I ran to the front door instead. I didn't even wonder who it could be at seven thirty in the morning; any help was a relief.

On our doorstep stood a tall, bald man in a woolly coat, his shoes caked with snow.

"Rude, I'm so glad you're here!" I stepped aside and he marched briskly past me, sniffing the air. "I think something's burning in the kitchen, and Reno is in–"

I flinched at the snap of the latch behind Rude. The kitchen screen slid aside and Reno burst through the gap, his eyes wild and his face covered in dark smears.

"Rude, thank fuck you're here, man! You gotta–" His eyes went wide when he spotted me. "Oh, shit!"

I stepped around Rude so I could get a better look at Reno. His hands and arms were smeared with the same sticky stuff that streaked his face. His t-shirt was a mess.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry," Rude rumbled. "It's under control."

He strode into the kitchen. Through the gap in the screen door I caught a glimpse of bowls and utensils stacked high on the countertop, most of them covered in dark brown goop. Brown handprints smeared several of the white cupboard doors.

The screen slid closed and the latch clicked shut. I turned my head and gaped at Reno.

"What did you do to the kitchen?"

"Nothin'! It's nothin', it's just..."

He turned and gestured toward the kitchen partition with a vague wave of his hand. From this side, his hair was more white than red.

"What did you do to yourself?" I got up on my toes for a closer look. "Is that _flour_ in your hair?"

"Huh?" He ran a sticky hand through his hair, and brought it back coated in a smear of white dust. "Uh, I guess, yeah. No big deal, yo."

"Why do you have flour in your hair? Why are you up at seven in the morning on a Sunday? Where is that smoke coming from?"

He groaned and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Fitz, c'mon! Enough with the questions already!"

"I'll stop asking once you start explaining!"

Reno threw his head back and hissed out a long breath. When he lowered it again, he kept his eyes fixed on his feet. Bare feet covered in more flour, I noticed.

"It was meant to be a surprise," he muttered.

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. My heart was slowing down, but it was still pounding too hard for comfort.

"It was a surprise, all right."

"No, I mean the fun kind. Like a birthday surprise, y'know?"

I studied him again, now with curiosity. The streaks on his face looked an awful lot like batter.

"It's not my birthday."

"Yeah, I know. It's just..." He sighed and began wiping the smudges off his hands with the hem of his formerly white t-shirt. "Ehh, whatever. Guess the surprise is already ruined."

I unfolded my arms and slipped my hands into the pockets of my robe.

"Go on."

He sighed again and stared up at the ceiling for a bit.

"So, uh... I know how you like chocolate. And coffee. They were the first things I got for ya back at HQ, remember? Coffee and chocolate."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It had been my first coffee in years.

"How could I forget?"

He smiled, too; a shy smile I had rarely seen on him.

"Well... You might not remember it was a year ago. The first time, I mean, that I got you coffee."

"You remember it to the day?"

"Yeah, 'cause it was..." He chuckled and shook his head. "Hell, I dunno what it _was_. Half-expected you to just throw the coffee in my face, to be honest. But you looked so happy when you tried it for the first time, and I guess a bit of that happiness kinda rubbed off on me..." He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Didn't have much of that, back then. Guess that's why it stuck with me."

He was staring at his toes again. I felt a twinge in my chest, and reached out and stroked the back of my fingers down his arm – trying my best to avoid the smudges.

Reno cleared his throat.

"Anyway. Thought I'd bring ya coffee again. Coffee in bed, y'know, with chocolate this time. So I got up early to make brownies." He snorted. "Brownies are easy, right?"

"So I hear." I did my best to keep a straight face. I could guess the end of this story.

"Well, turns out that's a load of bullshit, 'cause they ain't." With a sheepish grin, he glanced at the kitchen. "Not for me, anyway. They, uh... kinda caught fire, a bit."

Biting my cheek worked for about two seconds. A snort escaped, and I dissolved into laughter.

"Of course they did," I choked out between giggles. "God, I thought the house was on fire!" I wiped my eyes and took deep gulps of breath to calm myself down. My laughter was as much relief as amusement.

Reno scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Heh. Guess laughin' at me is better than yellin' at me."

The kitchen screen whipped back and out swooped Rude, without woolly coat and with a mug in each hand. He handed them both to Reno, and disappeared back into the kitchen without a word.

Reno smiled awkwardly and handed me one of the mugs, filled to the brim with fresh coffee.

"Seems Rude's got things under control in there, and I'm pretty sure you'll both be happier if I stay the hell outta the kitchen for a while, so... How 'bout we sit down with these while we wait for him to finish?" He flicked his chin toward the couch in the living room.

"Speaking of Rude," I said as we strolled over to the couch. "How did you get him to show up at seven thirty in the morning to clean up your mess?"

Reno laughed, and sipped his coffee before he set it down on the coffee table.

"Promised him a bottle of his fave Costan vintage."

"That's what it takes, huh?"

"Yup, works like a charm." He dropped down on the couch with a satisfied groan and stretched out his long legs. "That kinda booze ain't cheap, if you can get your hands on it at all. Scored a whole damn crate of the stuff a while back for, uh... 'special occasions' like these."

"I hope it's a big crate."

He snickered and reached for the coffee in my hand.

"Tell me 'bout it," he said, placing my mug next to his. "When it runs out, I'm screwed, yo."

He took my hand and pulled gently. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I settled against him. Past him, I could see straight into our little yard through the glass doors to the patio. Above the trees that marked the end of the snow-covered lawn, the rocky peaks of Cliff Resort rose into the haze. Big, puffy snowflakes were floating down to join the white blanket on the ground. I smiled and slid my good arm around him.

My fingers brushed something sticky. I raised them for a look; they were coated in the same brown batter that was smeared on his face.

"You need a shower, baker boy."

"Heh, guess I do." Reno waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna join me?"

I smiled and pushed myself up just enough to press my lips to his. I meant it to be a quick peck of approval, but it quickly deepened into a kiss that left me flushed and breathless, and _so_ ready for that shower.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reno chuckled as we parted.

"Well deduced, Mr. Turk." I licked the faint taste of chocolate off my lips and glanced at the kitchen. I could hear quiet clinks and thuds, muffled by the screen. "Let's wait until Rude leaves, though."

"Think you'll be that loud, babe?"

"Maybe I _want_ to be that loud."

He arched an eyebrow, and his smile grew wider.

"Well," he murmured, brushing a fingertip along the camisole that peeked out beneath my robe, "when you put it that way..."

I grinned and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the reader who commented on one of my stories and said they wanted to see Reno bake Tess a cake! I don't know if you're still around, as this was a whole year ago, but better late than never...?


	2. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess contemplates the significance of tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the anonymous asker on Tumblr who gave the idea for this one!

I woke up alone. Not exactly my favorite way to start the day, but... I had expected as much.

The couch was just to my left as I came out of the bedroom. On it lay Reno, sprawled out more on his front than his side, and bare all the way down to the blanket that twisted around his waist and legs. He was fast asleep, his breathing slow and steady. I sighed and headed right, padding quietly into the kitchen on my toes.

The kitchen walls formed a semicircle that jutted out of the east end of the house. The morning sun poured in through the windows and bathed the curved countertop in a warm glow. I smiled at the now-familiar sight, the scattered clumps of trees clinging to the rocky slope as they reached for the sky above. The kitchen view wasn't much compared to the breathtaking vista from Rufus Shinra's cabin, but for me it was still an unrivaled luxury to wake up to a tableau of _green_ outside the window.

Not to mention waking up with a cup of coffee. I tried to be silent as I set up the machine, expecting to hear Reno's grumbling after each soft thud and clink. By the time I hit the start button, though, everything was still quiet.

I crept back to the couch to find Reno fast asleep. All things considered, it was a good sign. I crouched down next to him, careful not to tug the long strands of red hair that spilled over the edge of the couch. More hair hung in his face; I stroked it back, little by little. His forehead was free from lines, his lips soft and slightly parted. Another good sign.

It was sweet, really, that he would choose to do this... even if it made our mornings a little lonelier at times.

His eyes drifted open. He blinked twice, then focused his bleary gaze on me. I greeted him with a smile.

"Morning, sunshine. Still sneaking out on me, huh?"

"You know why," he mumbled and let his eyes fall shut again. "Don't wanna get restless on ya. Or worse."

"You were hardly drunk. You only had a couple."

"Yeah, yeah, but... can't sleep if I gotta worry 'bout it."

I smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Coffee's on the way."

As I straightened up, he cracked an eye open and caught my wrist.

"Sit down, babe." He gave me a drowsy grin. "You're a nicer pillow, yo."

I snorted softly. "You say the sweetest things."

As soon as I'd taken a seat, he set his head down in my lap and made a contented noise as I ran my fingers through his hair. He was still curled up on his side, and my gaze soon wandered over to the star-shaped tattoo on his shoulder. I'd been eyeing it a lot lately.

"What does it mean?" I asked as I traced the outline with my index finger, like I'd done so many times before.

"Huh?"

"Your star tattoo. Or compass rose, or whatever it's meant to be."

Each of the four smaller, diagonal points of the star was cut in two, with one of the halves shaded. The larger points contained intricate swirls.

"Dunno." He paused to yawn. "I just liked the look of it."

"That's it? That's all it took for you to have it permanently inked into your skin?"

"Pretty much."

I huffed out a sigh.

"Wrong answer?" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"It's not _wrong_ , it's just not..." As deep and meaningful as I'd hoped? What I wanted to hear?

Reno tilted his head back, just enough to peek at me from the corner of his eye.

"C'mon, Fitz. What are ya actually askin' here?"

"I'm just curious what it means to you." I completed my second lap around the tattoo and began the third. "If it's, you know... special."

"The tattoo means somethin'. The picture, tho'?" He shrugged, bumping my finger off its route. "Just a neat picture, yo."

As I drew a finger straight across the star, from the top point to the bottom, I could feel the bumpy outline of a scar under my fingertip.

"Or I guess that ain't all of it," Reno added. "It's a neat picture that I picked. That I wanted on my body."

"Unlike the scar," I mumbled.

"Yeah. Now you get it."

I smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder, right at the center of his star. He made a pleased little noise in the back of his throat and squeezed my knee.

"Rude's brother came up with it," he said, stroking up and down my leg as I straightened up. "He's the one who inked it, too."

"In Costa del Sol?"

"Yeah. He's got a shop down by the main beach. Does tattoos, piercings, that sorta thing."

I already liked the design, and knowing the story behind it only made it feel more fitting. I smiled, my mind made up.

"Would you mind if I got one like it?"

"That's what this is about?" He craned his neck to peek at his shoulder, though I doubted he could see any of the tattoo. "Why this one?"

"It's a neat picture that I want on my body."

He chuckled. "Thought you wanted somethin' special?"

"Well..." My smile had been playful at first, but it softened as I gazed at him. "I've only ever seen it on you."

Reno glanced up at me, his eyebrows raised, then shifted around until he was lying on his back. His head still rested in my lap as he searched my face. He didn't look sleepy anymore.

"Where would ya put it?"

"Here." I pointed at the uneven dot left by Scarlet's bullet, visible above the neckline of my camisole.

Reno brushed his thumb over the scar, then drew the staggered outline of his eight-point star around it. I closed my eyes and soaked up his gentle touch, just above my left breast. So very close to my heart.

"I don't mind," he whispered. "Not one bit."


	3. A Midnight Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno is working late. Tess takes the chance to sneak out.

I picked my way down the stone-paved path, struggling to see anything by the light of the full moon. I had tried using my PHS earlier, but it was so outdated by Earth standards that it didn't even have a flashlight. There was no sense in turning back, though. Even if we had a flashlight in the house, I had no idea where it might be.

Reno had sent me a message earlier. _Sorry babe, might be all night. Don't worry, don't wait up. Tell u more tomorrow._ So I had decided to make something of my lonely evening. To try something new, something I didn't want to do with others around.

The bushes along the path thinned out as the sound of rushing water grew louder, until I reached the pool at last. I shrugged off the bathrobe and let it fall to the ground, leaving me in nothing but my green bikini. I had worn it exactly once since the day I'd bought it in Costa del Sol.

Well... Nothing but my bikini, and the pressure sleeve I had to wear every day, from my shoulder down to the first knuckles of my fingertips. The air felt cool on my arm as I peeled down the sleeve. The water felt even colder, even though the rest of my body found it to be warmer than the air. The stream closer to the waterfall must have cooled down quickly after sunset, but the shallow pool I stretched out in was still warmed with the residual sunshine stored in the cliffs around it.

The pool was natural, though at some point the sides along the footpath had been smoothed down to form steps and seats. It was a popular spot among Cliff Resort's visitors and patients; pleasantly warm on sunny days and filled with the soothing babble of the waterfall. The water spilling down from the mountain was some of the cleanest on the whole continent, so the doctors often recommended taking a dip. Mine had mentioned it the other week, saying my skin had finally grown thick enough for baths.

I'd walked past the pool a few times. I had even stopped one evening and lounged in one of the deck chairs nearby, soaking up the last of the sun in my bikini – and sleeve. I had never gotten this far before. Too many people bathed in the pool during the bright, unforgiving hours of sunlight.

I glanced down at my left arm. In the moonlight, it looked almost the same pale pink as the other. The gentle ripples across the water masked the bumpy scars.

With a soft sigh, I leaned back against the pool's edge and gazed into the star-studded sky.

"Hi, sis," I whispered.

I had learned some of the constellations of the southern hemisphere back in Cosmo Canyon, while stargazing with Nanaki, but it had taken me a while to recognize their upside-down versions up north. Some of them I couldn't see at all, but I spotted Leviathan near the horizon, and the zig-zag lightning bolt of Ramuh to my left. The tight cluster of stars near it could have been Titan, but I wasn't sure.

"So this is what you get up to when you sneak out in the middle of the night."

I gasped and spun my head around. By the edge of the pool, Reno was squatting down, his elbows resting on his thighs.

"Hey, you." I beamed up at him as I faced him properly, placing my arm on the edge for support. "I thought you'd be out all night?"

"Looked that way for a while, yeah, but Tseng called it a night about an hour ago and sent me home." He nodded at the water. "Nice, is it?"

"Very. You should join me."

"Was hopin' you'd say that."

I smiled and rested my chin on my arm as he slipped out of his Turk uniform, uncovering more and more of his toned body. When he hooked his thumbs into his boxers, I raised my eyebrows.

"You're taking everything off?"

"Who's gonna be lookin' at midnight? All I see is you, and I know you ain't gonna complain."

He grinned, and I laughed.

"Well, you're right about that," I purred, watching him slide his underwear down his long legs. "No complaints here."

Reno grabbed the side of the pool and hopped straight in, submerging himself to the waist with a splash that sent waves to lap at my neck.

"Yikes," he squeaked. "Bit chilly, ain't it?"

"Wimp," I teased. "It may not be a hot pool, but it's hardly cold."

"So you say. Good thing I know how to get all warm and cozy again." He took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Mm, that's better," he mumbled against my temple.

I smiled and stroked his thigh with my good hand as we leaned back against the edge together. I settled in against his shoulder and resumed my stargazing.

"Hey, this ain't too bad," he murmured. "How come we don't do this more often?"

"Wasn't allowed to. Doesn't mean we can't make a habit of it from now on."

"Sounds good to me. I'll bet it's even warmer when the sun's out, too."

I felt a dip in my stomach. Even though I knew he couldn't see much in the moonlight, I moved my left arm out of my lap and behind my body.

"Can't see the stars during the day, though," I mumbled.

"Talkin' to your sis, huh?"

"Not exactly talking, just... hanging out, I guess." I looked over at him instead of the stars. "So, how was work?"

He responded with a drawn-out groan.

"Too fuckin' long. Prez had one of his fits just as we were headin' back to Healen. Passed out and everything."

I frowned. "That bad?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Tseng insisted we take him to Edge Gen."

I sat up a bit straighter, trying to get a better look at Reno's face in the dark.

"Is he okay?"

"No worse than he's been before, but you know how Tseng is. Won't even let me touch the Prez's bandages if he's around." He chuckled so softly that I just felt it, rather than heard it. "The two of 'em are still there, but the boss man told me to go home once the worst was over."

"Shit." I let my head slump back against Reno's arm. "I thought the new formula would last a little longer."

"Hey, it ain't your fault. The Stigma has everyone flailin' round in circles." He booped my nose. "Now stop thinkin' about it. Let's just enjoy the pool for a bit, yeah?"

I nodded with a half-hearted smile, but the moment I looked out toward the waterfall, the thoughts crept in. The latest formula had only been in use a few weeks. The team and I, we'd had high hopes of it giving us a bit of breathing room with our work. The initial results had been so damned _promising_ , but since the fit was bad enough that Rufus Shinra had passed out, there had to be something wrong with –

"Hey. Quit it."

I felt Reno's fingers on my jaw, tugging gently. As soon as I had turned to face him, his mouth was on mine. Within seconds my thoughts had drifted out of my grasp. As his hand traveled down, caressing my body, they dissipated completely.

"I dunno 'bout you," he murmured, running his fingers along the top of my bikini bottoms, "but seems to me it's gettin' cooler around here. Might need a bit more to keep warm, yo."

I chuckled. "I'll bet you know just how to do that, huh?"

"I've got an idea or two, yeah."

"Well..." Beneath the water's surface, I slid my hand higher up his thigh. "You'd best do something about it, then. Don't want you to catch a cold."

Reno grinned and slipped his own hand lower as he dove in for another kiss.

 

* * *

Reno flicked on the living room light as we came in, leaving us both blinking like owls at the brightness. I paused near the door and rubbed my eyes. They felt more tired than I had realized, but I couldn't go to bed just yet. I glanced at the coffee table. I had left a bottle of lotion and a clean pressure sleeve on it before I headed to the pool, assuming I would be alone when I got back.

Funny how the light seemed brighter than just a second ago.

Reno had only bothered to pull on his boxers and his shoulder holster. He dropped the rest of his clothes in a pile on the dinner table and stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Man, I'm _so_ ready for bed."

He headed straight for the bedroom, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. At the door, though, he paused looked back.

"You comin', babe?"

With a faint smile, I nodded. "Just need to put on my sleeve first."

I turned away so I wouldn't have to watch him avert his eyes, and walked up to the couch. I slipped the bathrobe over my shoulders and draped it over the plush seat. I sat down, popped the lid of the lotion bottle, and squeezed out a white trail of lotion over the red, puckered skin that covered most of my arm. The chill of it sent a little shiver down my spine.

As I placed the bottle on the coffee table, I realized I hadn't heard the bedroom door open.

"It's okay, you don't have to wait," I said quickly, without looking up. "I know you don't like to look at it."

Reno didn't leave as I began rubbing lotion over my scarred skin. After a few moments he rounded the table and sat down on the couch – on my left side.

"I was hopin' you wouldn't notice."

I slowed my ministrations, unsure of what to do. My blotchy mess of an arm was completely exposed in the lamplight, and Reno was sitting right next to it.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled. "Everyone does it."

He sighed.

"You're right, I don't like to look at it. But it's 'cause every time I do, I feel like such a useless fuckin' failure."

Surprised, I looked up. His smile was both wry and sad at the same time.

"What kinda Turk lets someone do this to his girl, y'know? Just want ya to know it ain't you, babe. It's me." He bent forward, just enough to snatch up the lotion bottle from the table. "And that's dumb, 'cause it shouldn't be about me at all."

It took me a moment to find my voice again.

"Your feelings still matter."

"Not more than yours," he said, squeezing lotion into his palm. "Your arm and all that."

I held my breath as Reno reached for my damaged arm. Just as he was about to touch me, he paused and glanced at my face.

"Tell me if I mess up, yeah?"

I nodded, still breathless.

He was careful, more so than I would have been. His touch felt strange when it wasn't modulated by the strict fabric of my sleeve. Stranger still were the emotions that welled up inside me. I wanted to pull away and hide, from both his eyes and mine. I wanted to smile, or hug him, or tear up for reasons I couldn't quite pin down.

I blinked a few times, realizing I had reached that last one already.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's good."

Once Reno was done, he helped me tug on the pressure sleeve.

"You need any help with any of this, just let me know, yeah?" He gave my hand a light pat, along with another melancholy smile. "Might make us both feel a bit better."

I threw both my arms around him and held him tight.


	4. Piecemeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno didn't exactly move in. He sort of... trickled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of readers have asked about Tess and Reno's living arrangements. Their questions eventually inspired this little montage, which takes place over several months. Thanks for the spark, dear readers!

At the front door, Reno dangled a keyring in my face.

"Say hello to your new place, Fitz."

I dubiously examined the building as I took the keys. The curving white-paneled walls and dark wood trim echoed the style of the other buildings dotted across the slopes of Cliff Resort. It was hardly a look that screamed "cozy country cottage", even though the weeks of recuperation at the resort had shown me that these buildings could be quite different on the inside.

I unlocked the door and walked in. To my right, the setting sun shone in through a pair of glass doors and painted the floor in gold. To my left was a semicircular kitchen, rounded with windows along the entire curve of the wall. It felt airy and bright; completely unlike my cramped little townhouse in Kalm.

"Whoa," I said.

Reno passed me, carrying my backpack.

"Like it? The Prez pulled a few strings to get it ready for ya."

"He didn't kick anyone out, did he?" I was only half joking.

"Nah," he chuckled. "Not this time. Just hired a bunch of people to turn it into a proper house. Used to be some kinda treatment place, but they moved all that to the new clinic a few months back."

He set down my backpack on a dinner table with rounded edges, large enough for four, which was pushed up against the opposite wall. While he went back to the car for the rest of my things, I peeked through the two doors on either side of the table. One led to a simple study with a desk and an empty bookshelf, the other to a bathroom tiled in pale gray.

A thump on the front door cut my exploration short. I hurried to hold the door open for Reno as he shuffled in sideways to fit the cardboard box in his arms through the doorway. On top of it perched the plant I'd brought from Cosmo Canyon. I had only the one box to move, filled mostly with my clothes. The protective suit was still in Reeve's care, undergoing some much needed repairs.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected," I said to Reno as I nabbed the potted plant he was balancing.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get out here in the middle of nowhere." With a grunt, he dropped the cardboard box next to my backpack. "Not a lot of options, but not a lot of takers, either. You can get away with walkin' down the road to get to work, but most people would have to make it out to Edge every day. Ain't exactly practical these days."

I wasn't sure what to call the place. "Lodge" sounded like too grand a word for it, while "cabin" felt too small. Home? No, not that. My cardboard box and I could never claim all this empty space.

The unpainted walls were pale enough to be called "eggshell" or something, while the floor and ceiling were a few shades darker. It was beautiful to look at, really, the way an ice sculpture was beautiful. I ran a hand over the paneling. The polished wood felt smooth and warm under my fingertips, yet it didn't put me at ease. It all seemed so... lifeless.

The main living space stretched on to the glass doors at the west end of the house, where a white couch and a TV marked off the precise boundaries of a lounge. As I walked over to the coffee table between them, I passed another door and peeked in; the bedroom, as far as I could see. I set down the plant on the table, then continued to the glass doors. The last rays of daylight were rapidly dwindling; I could barely make out the outline of a small, square lawn outside.

"Looks like it gets really dark here at night."

"Sure does."

I wrapped my arms over my waist. "There's nothing dangerous lurking in the deep dark woods at night around here, is there?"

"Well, I don't wanna scare you or nothin', but..." Reno came up behind me and lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "I'm pretty sure you've got a couple of Turks as neighbors."

I snorted, straining my eyes to make out anything from the dusk outside. I knew the cabin Reno shared with Rude was a few minutes away in that direction, but it was blocked from sight by a wall of trees that grew darker by the second.

"Other than that, nothin' worse than what you might get skulkin' around the outskirts of Edge," he added, sliding his arms around me from behind. "Besides, everythin' you see from here is all fenced in. Those trees are part of your backyard."

I had to take Reno's word for it. All I could see now were our reflections in the glass, lit up against the dark trees.

"Great. I've got my very own creepy woods."

Reno chuckled, puffing up my hair with his breath. A pleasant shiver tingled down my neck.

"Don't worry, baby," he purred. "You've also got a big bad Turk to keep you safe from the spooky trees."

"What if they sneak up on me once you've gone?"

"Not gonna happen." He dipped one of his hands lower, to trace my belt buckle with a slim finger. "'Cause I'm gonna be here _all_ night."

I grinned at his reflection in the glass. "My hero."

 

* * *

On Sunday morning, as I waited for the coffee to brew, I spotted something new on the fridge door. It was a slip of paper about the size of a postcard, torn from my notepad and pushed in under a red, round magnet. A row of trees was drawn on it ballpoint pen, underneath the words "spooky trees". A chocobo peeked out from behind one of them, head tilted in confusion as it watched a stick-figure man on the page. A man with a suit and a long ponytail, who appeared to be wrestling a tree.

 

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, absently toying with my empty glass. Reno had gone to bed already, but sleep eluded me still.

Tomorrow was Monday. Reno was returning to work and had warned me that he had an early start. I had work, too: my first day on the job. I wasn't sure what to expect. It might be a long day. Reno's workday might end before mine did. Maybe he'd go back to the place he shared with Rude. It wasn't as if he'd moved in with me or anything.

Not that he wasn't welcome at any time, especially now that his place was so close to mine. It was a bit too late to tell him so, though; in the quiet of the night, I picked up on faint snoring from the bedroom.

My gaze had wandered down to the key ring on the dinner table. A key to the front door, and one for the gate in the yard, beyond the trees – which weren't all that creepy in daylight. There were four keys on the ring, though. Two identical pairs of keys.

An idea popped into my head. I jiggled one of the front door keys off the ring and tore another strip of paper from my notepad. On it I wrote: "Key of Brave Princess Reno, Conqueror of Spooky Trees". I pinned it to the fridge with the same red magnet Reno had used for his drawing, along with the spare key.

I checked the fridge door first thing on Monday morning. The key was gone; in its place was a new drawing. A grinning stick-figure Reno in a puffy dress was stabbing a tree with a giant key.

 

* * *

I heard the upbeat humming as I took off my coat and shoes. I followed it into the kitchen, where I found Reno by the fridge. Nothing unusual about that after a hard day's work – or any other time, really – except that instead of raiding, he was putting things into it.

"Hey, Fitz!" he called as I set down my bag and keys. "Good timin'. Just got back myself."

I walked over to him and peeked into one of the bags he had stacked on the countertop.

"You went shopping?"

"Yup!"

" _You_ went shopping?"

"Noticed you were low on milk, so I picked some up after work." He continued humming.

I counted the bags. Four of them, one already empty.

"Looks like you picked up more than that."

"Your shelves were a lil' empty." Snickering, he held up the tube of chocolate sauce he'd just picked up from the bag. "And a lil' borin', yo."

"Aw, thanks." I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "That's thoughtful of you."

"No prob, babe."

Reno gave me a grin before placing a jar of pepio nut butter in the fridge, then grabbed the two remaining bags and scooted over to one of the cupboards. My eyebrows rose high as he claimed an empty shelf by filling it with one colorful cereal box after another.

"Are you sure you got enough there?"

"Heh. Enough for a week, maybe."

As he shelved another box, I glimpsed the explosion of yellow cereal stars and red hoops on the front of it.

"You actually like this stuff? Isn't it basically just dyed sugar?"

"Pretty much! Awesome, ain't it?"

As he slotted another couple of boxes onto the shelf, I plucked one from the nearest bag for a closer look. The picture on the front showed a bowl filled with pudgy cereal birds in all the colors of the rainbow. "Choco-Pops", declared the brightly colored letters above them.

"That's my fave," Reno said, grinning. "They make these funny noises when you pour milk on 'em!"

"Is it the terrified screaming of drowning birds?"

Reno's grin vanished in a heartbeat, and he snatched the box out of my hands.

"I was gonna let you try some," he grumbled, placing it on the shelf, "but I ain't sharin' with _meanies_."

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "You're right, that was mean. I'm sure they're just warking with the joy of splashing around in a milky bath..."

"Damn right they are."

"...until they're _devoured whole by a giant maw_."

"Goddammit, FitzEvan!"

Giggling, I skipped out of his reach and retreated to the garden.

 

* * *

I woke to Reno's enthusiastic crooning, muffled by the burble of running water. I groaned, but I wasn't truly annoyed at the unconventional wake-up call; my nose was already tingling with the scent of freshly-brewed coffee.

Once I had shuffled out to the kitchen and filled my mug, I cast a habitual glance at my to-do list on the fridge – only to do a double take. My list had been crossed out with a large X, leaving only the heading untouched: _Tess's TO-DO list_. A new line had been added below: a single word in capital letters.

_RENO_

 

* * *

Reno pounced me as soon as he was through the front door and pushed me backwards into the bedroom, devouring my mouth with greedy kisses. The back of my legs hit the bed and I tumbled down, laughing as I pulled him with me. He was halfway through the buttons of my shirt when he went still. When his lips left my skin, I opened my eyes and frowned at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

He was still straddling me, hands still on my half-open shirt, forgotten as he stared at the far corner of the bedroom. I followed his gaze.

"Oh, Sparky! It arrived today, all fixed up."

Reno didn't respond to my happy grin. He was still watching my armored suit, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Does it have to be right there?"

I blinked and looked over the familiar red and black bulk of the suit, propped up on its stand.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Feels like it's watchin' us," Reno muttered. "How am I s'posed to get it up when a big goddamn robot keeps watchin' us?"

"It's not watching us," I said, laughing. "It's just armor!"

"Yeah, well... Maybe it's Reeve who's watchin'."

It was my turn to go still.

"What?"

"Reeve might've put a camera in it. You know how he loves all his lil' spy gadgets."

"Oh, come on! Reeve wouldn't do that without telling me!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Reno didn't move, though. He was still eyeing the suit. So was I. The helmet's visor glinted in the light of the ceiling lamp, a leering reflection of us spread across its golden mirror.

"But," I said slowly, "you know... We could just keep it in the garage anyway."

"Oh, thank fuck," Reno breathed and hopped off the bed.

 

* * *

On a Sunday morning I found a new note pinned to the fridge door.

RENO'S promises not TO-DO this LIST

\- X-treme brownie baking

\- eat all your cookies

\- get pepio butter on Sparky

\- piss on your flowers i was drunk and now they've kinda gone all blue wont do it ever again sorry babe

My eyes grew huge as I parsed the last line.

"Reno!!"

 

* * *

I came in from the crisp spring air, balancing a big basket of laundry under my good arm, and headed for the bedroom. Peeking around the basket, I weaved my way past rumpled piles of clothes until I could set it down on the bed.

I picked up a sweater from the basket, breathed it in deeply, and smiled. The fresh scent of mountain air made laundry day seem like less of a chore. Once the sweater was folded up, I opened the closet to put it away – and frowned when I realized my usual shelf was occupied. Two lumpen stacks of t-shirts and hoodies had laid claim to most of it. A pair of faded jeans was scrunched up on the shelf below, guarded by a perimeter of socks.

Their owner chose that moment to emerge from his shower, whistling an off-key tune, and poked his head into the bedroom. A teal towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair stuck to his pale skin in dark red streaks. He lit up when he saw the clean clothes on the bed.

"Perfect timing, babe. Where's my stuff?"

"Still in the basket," I said, pointing.

As I made room for the sweaters on one of my other shelves, Reno came up to the bed and started rummaging.

"Uh... Where's the rest?"

I glanced over to see him stare down at his hands, a t-shirt in one and a pair of socks in the other.

"There isn't any. That's all of it."

"Seriously? But I don't have any more underpants!"

"Sorry, honey nuts," I said airily as I returned to the basket and pulled out a pair of jeans, "I've done enough laundry for one weekend. You'll just have head over to your place and pick up some more."

"Fat load of good that'll do me. All my undies are here!"

I glanced at the commandeered shelves in the closet and the heaps scattered around the floor. It wasn't just his underwear. Most of the clothes I had ever seen on him must have been here.

"Aw," I cooed. "Guess you'll just have to go commando."

Reno narrowed his eyes.

"You left my stuff out on purpose, didn't ya?"

I paused and arched an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

"Oh, I dunno, to make it easier for ya to grope my sexy body?"

I snorted – but I made sure to get a proper eyeful of his abs before returning my attention to my pile of laundry.

"Yep. You got me. It was all part of my devious master plan."

With a salacious smile, Reno dropped his clothes on the bed and sidled up next to me.

"Does that mean you'll wash the rest of my clothes... if I drop my towel and let you grope me right now?" he purred in my ear.

I did my best to hide my grin. "Nope."

He groaned and slumped down, draping himself over my back with his chin on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Fitz," he whined. "Show some mercy, will ya?"

"Hmm, let me think..." With some difficulty, I folded up another t-shirt. "Nope."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman," he moaned.

"Want to know what I am?" I asked breezily. "Predictable. I emptied the laundry bin, like I always do on weekends. Had your clothes been in it, they would have been washed. Anything you leave on the floor," I waved at the abandoned piles all over the bedroom, "you can deal with yourself."

"Goddammit," he muttered, picking himself up, and stomped over to the nearest heap of fabric. "You're just as bad as Rude, yo."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Reno poked his tongue at me and stalked out of the room with his arms full of dirty clothes.

 

* * *

A new drawing greeted me in the kitchen. I had begun to expect it, on the mornings when Reno left before I woke up. This time it was stick-figure Reno fleeing from a Zolom poised to strike. For some reason, the giant snake wore a white suit.

As I studied it, something occurred to me. Since Reno had headed to work before me, chances were he'd be the first to return, to an empty house.

I sought out a pen. I was far from the artist he was, so I merely added a third figure to his drawing, between him and the snake. With his lively imagination, I hoped he'd recognize me in my armored suit, sparkling with energy and ready to blast off.

 

* * *

Late one night, my phone beeped.

_sorry babe, workin late, wont be home til mornin_

One of the words caught my eye, held it. _Home_.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 

* * *

"Hey," Reno said one morning between greedy bites of his monster of a sandwich. "The garage is empty, right?"

"Pretty much. Don't have anything to put in it, after all."

"Is it cool with you if I work on my bike in there? It needs a tune-up, and I'd rather do that sorta thing with a roof over my head."

"Sure," I said with a shrug, "go ahead."

On his day off two days later, Reno disappeared into the garage after breakfast. When I returned for lunch, I could hear him in there, still tinkering.

I hung up my jacket next to his leather one, set down my purse next to his keys and sunglasses on the dresser by the front door. I smiled and let my fingertips trail across the polished surface; the wood was such a deep, luscious brown that it was almost black. Reno and I had picked it up from a carpenter in Kalm during a recent weekend visit. My smile grew wider as I recalled Reno trying to hoist it onto the back of the truck we'd borrowed for the day. So much groaning and swearing – which redoubled once we got back home, when Sparky and I lifted it down from the truck with ease.

In the kitchen I poured us a couple of glasses of iced tea. A whiff of grease greeted me as I pushed open the door to the garage with my shoulder. Reno's red motorcycle stood propped up on a stand in the middle of the garage, while the man himself squatted on a stool by a scuffed wooden workbench he and Rude had dragged over the day before. Some bike part or other was in pieces on the worktable, but much to my surprise, the tools he wasn't using had been neatly arranged on the pegboard above it.

Reno smiled and wiped his hands on a grease-smudged rag before coming over to greet me with a kiss.

"Here," I said as he straightened up, handing him a glass. "Figured this might be thirsty work."

He sniffed it before he brought it to his lips for a taste. "Aw, you got my hopes up, babe. Thought it was beer, yo."

"Sorry," I clinked my glass against his, "but some of us have to go back to work after lunch."

A knock got our attention. My eyebrows rose when I saw Elena standing under the rolled-up garage door.

"Hey, Laney," Reno said, raising his glass in a salute. "What brings you over?"

Business, I guessed, going by her Turk suit. She cleared her throat and smiled apologetically.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you on your day off, but I have a quick question about..." She trailed off as she looked around the garage. By the time her eyes returned to us and the glasses in our hands, a grin had appeared on her face. "Wow. I guess it's official, then."

"Huh?" Reno asked, tilting his head. "What is?"

"You two. Living together."

I blinked and looked at Reno. He looked back, just as caught off guard as I was. As we watched each other, tentative smiles grew on our faces.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess so."

With a grin, Reno scooped me up for a kiss.


	5. A Carnival of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games at the Kalm Revival Festival, until something gets thrown through a wall.
> 
> (Reno takes Tess on a romantic date. Cait Sith shows up. Everything goes terribly wrong.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the anonymous asker on Tumblr who requested Tess & Reno on a date gone wrong, and to Mr. Stompy for suggesting fun and games (and mayhem) at a carnival of some kind!

By the time I walked out from the inn, the sun had already set. Kalm's streets were full of revelers, who had gathered in town for the weekend's Revival Festival. It was the second time Kalm had organized the event; the first one had come and gone while I'd been recuperating at Cliff Resort.

The crowds didn't bother me, decked out as I was in full armor. I had left my helmet at the inn, though – I wanted to smell the candy apples and roasted nuts, and enjoy an unfiltered view of the festivities. It had been months since I last set foot in Kalm, and I had never seen the town lit up like this before. Colored lights were strung across the streets like garlands of glittering gems, and musicians and street performers were putting on shows on every corner.

In spite of my shiny armored suit, I did not feel out of place. Dozens of revelers had decked themselves out in fancy dress for the occasion; I'd seen ghosts and dragons, robots and sexy pirate ladies. Reno must have decided to make the most of it, too. As I eyed a huge pink blob I assumed was meant to be a mog, I wondered what kind of costume he had chosen. He had kept it all a perfect surprise; right up until his message only half an hour ago, I'd been preparing to dress for a swanky dinner.

He'd had some urgent business to attend to in Edge in the afternoon, so we'd agreed to meet up outside the restaurant. I scanned the faces around me as I drew close, hoping to spot him before he'd spot me. That was easier said than done; the streets were full of people, swarming like bees around the dozens of stands hawking snacks and carnival games. I drew a relieved breath once I reached the restaurant entrance, sheltered on either side by rows of potted apple trees, pleased to get a break from the crowd.

"Fitz? What the hell?"

I turned around, and my jaw dropped to my knees. It was Reno – but not the Reno I knew. His shirt was black, sleek, and buttoned all the way up to his neck. His tie – _tie!_ – was a shiny silk thing in the same lustrous red hue as his hair. And his _hair_ … Slicked back and tied into a ponytail, with nary a single strand out of place.

"Whoa," I managed.

He was looking me over with the same stunned bewilderment I must have had on my own face.

"Why are you wearin' Sparky?" he asked.

"Huh?" I blurted, still lost for words.

"How did you even get it here? Didn't you leave it at home?"

His questions managed to shake me out of my daze, only because they made so little sense.

"Cait dropped it off at the inn," I explained. "You know, when he gave me your message."

" _Cait?_ That lousy robot put you up to this?"

"Yeah, he said you'd asked… him to…"

I trailed off as I took in the sight of him once more. His shirt was _ironed_. And _tucked into his pants_. All set for a swanky dinner, I realized with a sinking feeling.

"You… didn't ask for Sparky at all, did you?"

"Good guess, babe," he said with a wry smile. "Didn't ask the cat to tell you a goddamn thing, in fact."

"Then why–"

A small, furry figure bounced out of the crowded street and landed right at our feet.

"Good evening, turtledoves!" Cait Sith beamed up at us with his permanently cheerful face. "I have a fortune for you two! 'Life consists not of holding the best cards, but in playing those you hold well'."

Reno faced the toy cat with his fists planted on his hips.

"The fuck are _you_ playing at, huh?"

"No need to be so grumpy, lad." Cait cleared his throat with a theatrical cough. "'We all learn from our mistakes... and you will get a master class today.' Oh, dear." He grinned up at Reno. "Sounds a bit ominous, doesn't it?"

Reno was not grinning back.

"Aw, don't look like that," Cait said cheerily. "Remember, 'when you look down, all you see is dirt, so keep looking up'!"

"I see dirt, all right," Reno muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw, that's not very–"

"Cait," I interrupted. "Reno and I came here to enjoy the weekend together. A nice, romantic, _private_ weekend."

At my pointed look, the toy's face scrunched up in what I had come to read as his frown. Then it smoothed out into his usual grin.

"Well, why didn't you say so, lass? I'll get out of your hair then. But first…" He cleared his throat. "'To catch sight of the rainbow, you must first weather the rain.' Oh, boy. Sounds like tonight won't be such a–"

" _Please_ just get the fuck outta here already," Reno groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"Right! Cheerio!"

He skipped back into the crowd, red cape a-flutter. Reno and I shared a look. Then, as one, we dissolved into laughter.

"That fuckin' cat," he got out, through his chortling. "The hell was that about?"

"Don't ask me," I giggled. "Cards? Rainbows? I'm as baffled as you are."

As our laughter petered out, I looked him over once more.

"Wow," I murmured, feeling a pleasant little flutter in my belly. "Look at you."

Reno sobered up as I took in his appearance, and tugged his jacket straighter. He smoothed his sleeves, too, and ran his fingers over the embossed buttons of his jacket.

"Pretty different, huh?" His hand trembled slightly as he stroked down his tie. "You like it?"

Nodding eagerly, I took off my glove and ran my bare fingertips along his lapel. The dark fabric shimmered a deep burgundy red as it shifted under the light.

"I'm speechless." I looked down at myself, covered from top to toe in black and red armor plate. "And I'm _so_ underdressed."

He chuckled, and that seemed to dispel some of his nervous tension. "Hey, at least our colors match."

I peeked over my shoulder, back the way I'd come.

"Should I run back to the inn? I could get changed–"

"Nah, don't worry about it, babe. I'm starvin', and you look great no matter what you're wearin'." He waggled his eyebrows. "Or... _not_ wearin', yo."

"Mm, that could be arranged…" With a playful smile, I caressed a fingertip along his jaw, then booped his nose. "…later. I'm pretty sure this place had a dress code." I nodded toward the restaurant behind us.

"Yup, 'fraid so," he said with a wistful sigh, then snickered. "Wonder if they got rules against robo-armor?"

"If they do, I'll be impressed by their thoroughness."

"Well…" He held out his arm. "Let's find out, yeah?"

Grinning, I hooked my arm into his.

* * *

The restaurant did indeed have a dress code.

"I am very sorry, madame," the tuxedo-clad host said with an apologetic smile. "It's our policy, I'm afraid."

"So what are they?" Reno asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your rules. Show 'em to me."

The host produced a small framed poster from some hidden shelf under his stand. No hoods, no sandals, no shorts, no miniskirts; that's what it boiled down to. Reno gleefully pointed out that I was wearing none of those things.

"It's more of a guideline than a rule," the host countered. "There are… certain unwritten expectations that come with the kind of dining experience we offer."

"Sounds like a certain unwritten load of bullshit to me," Reno said, arching an eyebrow. "If it ain't written down, it don't count. Period. You can't just go around making shit up when it suits ya, buddy."

I couldn't help but grin, fascinated by their exchange. A soft-spoken Reno being a stickler for rules? This truly was a night of wonders.

"I am sorry, _sir_ ," the host sniffed, "but I cannot let you in. If you wish to discuss this with the manager, I can relay the message for you. She's out at the moment, but I'm sure she'll give you a call as soon as she's available."

"All right, fine. Lemme just check you've got the right number." Reno pulled out his wallet. "My head ain't that great for numbers, but I've got it written down right here."

He flipped it open and held it up for the host. The man leaned in for a closer look – and went perfectly still. His eyes flicked up to Reno's face and back down again.

"I, ah… I see." The host straightened up and cleared his throat. "I apologize for the misunderstanding, sir, madame. Follow me, please."

As I gave Reno a baffled look, I caught a glimpse of his ID card before he closed his wallet. His _Turk_ ID card.

"Seriously?" I hissed to him as our rather green-looking host showed us to our table. "I can't believe you threatened that poor man to get us in!"

"Threaten him?" Reno grinned. "I didn't say a damn thing, babe."

"You waved your _Turk ID_ right in his face."

"Hey, I've always got it on me. Ain't my fault if the guy read somethin' into it."

Reno's grin radiated smugness. I tried to make up for it by offering the host my friendliest smile as he pulled out a chair for me. Once the man had made himself scarce, I pinned Reno with a stern look.

"You'd better leave damn good tip, mister."

He just smiled wider as he slouched back his chair. "I always do, baby."

Hushed whispering issued from the tables around us, but when our waiter showed up he was the very picture of charming hospitality. We ordered his recommendation: the four-course Revival special for two.

For all its fancy reputation, the restaurant cultivated the rustic ambience of an old-fashioned inn. Exposed wooden beams criss-crossed the low ceiling, converging on a grand glass-paneled fireplace that sat at the center of the room and lent us its crackling warmth. Circular tables were clustered around it, draped with white tablecloths whose heavy folds nearly touched the dark, gleaming floor. Every single one of them was occupied, and patrons kept glancing our way. Their eyes lingered on my armored suit; some with smiles, others with frowns.

I ignored them, and let my own eyes linger on the man sitting across from me, as we filled each other in on the day's events. I had never seen Reno in a proper-sized suit before. It fit his shoulders perfectly and tapered rakishly as it followed down the slim V of his body. I wondered if he'd had it tailored for the occasion. I wondered if I might convince him to wear it for a more… _private_ kind of encounter.

Our drinks had just arrived when a shout from the entrance made us both turn to look. A tiny figure zig-zagged between tables and the legs of startled waiters, coming to a halt beside our own.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys," Cait Sith babbled in a hurry, "but there's one more thing I've got to tell you. Ahem. 'The object of the journey is not the end, but the journey itself'."

I gaped at the little cat. So did Reno.

"Seriously?" he sputtered. " _That's_ what you came runnin' in here for?"

_"There! There it is!"_

Cait glanced over his shoulders at the trio of waiters converging rapidly on our table.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully and raised a gloved hand in a jaunty wave. "Toodeloo!"

He scurried off toward the rear of the restaurant, his pursuers hot on his plush little tail. Reno sank back in his chair, disbelief plain on his face as he watched them go.

"Never should've told that damn cat to check restaurant reviews for me."

"Is that what's behind all this?" I narrowed my eyes. "Did you threaten him into doing it, too?"

"Hey, I was perfectly civil! Just asked him to do me a favor, yo." He sent a dirty look after Cait, just as the cat slunk out through a door in the back. "Probably thinks he's bein' funny or somethin'."

Our waiter appeared again, laden with appetizers and profuse apologies. Now that Cait was out of sight, the hubbub began to die down. As we turned our attention to the fragrant, artfully arranged food on our plates, he was soon out of mind, too. The first bite of my seared scallops melted in my mouth. The second, dipped into the orange sauce that streaked the plate, was even better.

"Oh my god," I announced with a happy sigh, tasting the tender duck leg that was our main course. "This is incredible."

"Not bad, huh?" Reno gave me a grin over the potato gratin he was piling up on his fork. "That cat may be a pain in the ass, but seems he can pick a good restaurant."

A sudden swish of fabric made us both look around with a start. Beneath a neighboring table, framed by the tablecloth he had flung up to reveal himself, the white face of a toy cat grinned back at us.

"'Ask yourself if what you are doing today is getting you closer to where you want to be tomorrow'," Cait hissed in a dramatic whisper.

The table's occupants gasped and pushed back their chairs. As they waved their hands in the air and called for the staff, Reno smacked down his fork on the table.

"Cait," he sighed, "what the hell is this?"

The cat peeked around furtively, then grinned up at him.

"It's… a fortune? I thought that was obvious."

"Half of these ain't predictin' shit, and I don't get why you're bargin' in here every ten minutes to give us a new one!"

"It's all right, lad." Cait stretched out a tiny arm to pat his hand. "We all know that 'the expanse of your intelligence is a void no universe could ever fill'."

Reno gave him a blank stare. Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you callin' me dumb?"

"I'm not calling you anything! I'm just telling 'em as I get 'em, laddie."

"Tellin' _what_? That one ain't a prediction either!"

A waitress came rushing to Cait's table, and stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes on the robot cat.

"You again!"

Cait yelped and scrambled out from under the tablecloth. "Gotta run!" he cried, hopping to his tiny feet. "See ya!" He scampered off with the waitress in pursuit.

Reno threw up his hands. "I don't _fuckin'_ believe this! The one goddamn time I give it my best shot…"

"Your best shot, huh?"

He shut his mouth and stared at me as if I'd just caught him red-handed.

"Well… Sorta, yeah." His hand crept up to his tie and buttoned collar, to check and adjust. "I mean, it hasn't exactly gone to plan, but I was trying to make it… Y'know, special?" He gave me a look that was almost pleading.

I smiled, with all the warmth that blossomed in my chest.

"Don't worry about Cait's nonsense. I know you weren't exactly thrilled about a Kalm visit in the first place, and the fact that you've gone to all this trouble for me… It makes me very happy."

"Yeah?" He looked down at his hands and chuckled when he caught himself fidgeting with his sleeves. "Haven't done this sorta thing before. Makes me a lil' antsy when a robotic jackass keeps poppin' up outta nowhere with those goddamn 'fortunes' of his, y'know?"

"Forget about him. With any luck, that's the last we've seen of him, anyway. The staff will have their eyes peeled by now."

"Yeah, you're right. And we've still got plenty of dinner left." He picked up his fork and grinned, looking more like himself again. "Two desserts to go after this one. I think they're on to somethin' with this special."

The rest of the main course passed without incident, and Reno relaxed more with every bite. By the end of our first dessert, he was full of jokes and easy smiles again.

"Well, that was friggin' awesome," he sighed, pushing his empty plate away.

"Think you can fit in the last one?"

"You better believe I can." He grinned and patted his belly. "Separate stomach for dessert, yo."

I was about to reply when a movement caught my eye. I leaned sideways for a better look; Reno followed my puzzled gaze and twisted around in his seat.

"The hell…?"

A trolley, draped in the same fabric as the tablecloths and stacked with silver cutlery, trundled closer between the tables. By our table it lolled to a stop. The side curtain twitched and a familiar head poked out.

"I think I finally lost 'em, guys," Cait hissed in a stage whisper. "If I hide like this, I can stay here with you all night! Isn't that great?"

I could only respond with an incredulous giggle. Reno wasn't laughing, though. His hand closed around his dessert fork, knuckles turning white.

"Fitz, baby," he said, smiling through gritted teeth. "Ready to head out yet?"

"To the festival?" I asked, surprised. "Right _now_?"

"Uh huh. I think it's high time I scored some prizes for my girl, yo."

"Excellent!" Cait cried. "I love festivals!"

"Faaan-tastic," Reno crooned. "Look, Cait, do me a favor, will ya? Run off to the kitchen and tell the chef we're skipping the last dessert."

"Sure!"

Grinning, the toy cat clambered out of the trolley and bustled off. As soon as he was out of sight, Reno shot up and grabbed my hand.

"Move, Fitz," he hissed, slapping a fistful of gil down on the table. "We're gettin' the fuck outta here, and _fast_."

"But–"

"Move!"

Reno took off, dragging me along. I stumbled after him between the tables, trying my best not to trample toes or tablecloths with my armored feet.

"My compliments to the chef!" I called out to the host, who gaped at us as we galloped past.

Reno's artful weaving through the crowd was hindered by having to pull me along – or rather, having to pull the powered suit of armor I was wearing. He was tenacious, though, and he didn't stop until we were several blocks from the restaurant.

"Ohh, boy." I grimaced, clutching my stomach. "That was way too much running after three courses."

He straightened up to his full height to scan the street he had hustled us down, then breathed out a deep sigh.

"Sorry about that, babe. Sorry about cutting our dinner short, too." He came up in front of me and stroked my arms. "I'll make it up to ya. Anythin' you want from one of these stands, just let me know, yeah?"

"I don't need you to make anything up to me," I said, smoothing down his jacket. "I need you to _relax_. Cait is a nuisance, but not one that's worth fleeing halfway across town. Just ignore him."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Easier said than done. That goddamn cat–"

"Shh." I placed a finger on his mouth, then got up on my toes and replaced it with my lips. "Relax," I mumbled between soft kisses. "We're here to have fun, okay?"

"Mm, 'kay." He snuck in one last kiss as I pulled away, then smiled and took my hand. "C'mon. Let's check out what kinda fun this town has got for us tonight, yo."

He kept a slower pace this time, guiding me across the streams of people that flowed past us in the street, and closer to the colorful stands and tents that lined the other side.

"Hey, check this out." Reno pointed to one of the tents, where giant plush chocobos huddled together on shelves behind an attendant dressed like a circus ringmaster. "Want me to win one of those for ya?"

"Step right up, sir," cried the keen-eyed attendant, beckoning us closer. "Knock down all six and win a fabulous prize!" He swept his arm in a wide arc, indicating the pyramids of cans stacked up along the back of the tent.

"Hell, yeah. I'm game." Reno pulled out a bill from his wallet and handed it to the attendant.

"Excellent, my good sir! Remember, all six must fall to claim your prize!"

With a flourish, the man placed a basket with three balls on the counter. Reno plucked one of them out and tossed it high in the air before catching it again. He winked at me, pulled back his arm and whipped it forward–

–and a figure popped up behind the counter, right in front of him.

"Hi, guys!"

Reno jumped back with a startled curse. The ball sailed over the can pyramid and bounced harmlessly off the back of the tent.

"Aw, looks like you messed that one up pretty bad," Cait cried from behind the counter. "But don't worry, lad! After all, 'half the people you know are below average'!"

I snorted; I couldn't help it after seeing the look on Reno's face. He closed his eyes, fists tight by his sides. I could practically hear him counting to ten in his head.

"Okay, guys, my turn," I said quickly and grabbed one of the balls, tossing it up into the air a couple of times to test the weight. "Watch this!"

It was a hasty throw, so I was pleasantly surprised when it nudged the top can. An even greater surprise came when the can toppled over and revealed a gaping hole in the tent wall.

I stared at the jagged hole with wide eyes, then looked down at my arm. My armored, power-assisted arm.

"Oh. Shit." I gave a sheepish little laugh. "Guess I should've… held back a little."

The pale-faced attendant snatched away the basket with the remaining ball. He grabbed a giant pink chocobo off the shelf and thrust it into my arms without a word.

"Whoa," Cait said, awestruck. "Hey, that reminds me. I have a fortune–"

Reno snarled. He grabbed my elbow and steered us away from the tent with long, quick strides.

"Wait! You really need to hear this, laddie!"

He didn't slow down, or even look back. I had trouble keeping up with him – yet somehow the waist-high toy cat managed to scurry past us and hop into our path, holding up his hands.

"Hold up! I have a fortune for ya!" Cait took a deep breath and puffed out his tiny chest. "'There is someone rather annoying in your life whose words carry great truth'."

Reno flung his head back and stared up into the night sky. "Are you fuckin' _kidding me_?"

"Wait, wait, I've got one for the lass, too. Listen to this: 'You've got what it takes, but it will take everything you've got'."

"Um…" I peered at his face, but his imperishable grin told me nothing. "What exactly is 'it'?"

"'It' had better not be what I think it is, gears for brains," Reno growled.

The toy cat spun around and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"It's all right, lad! It's all right! 'You are worth the effort it takes to love you'."

Reno's mouth fell open. "The fuck…? You takin' the piss, you lil' punk?"

"I'm just trying to help you, lad! 'The finest men, like the finest steels, have been tempered in the hottest furnace', you know!"

"I'll show you a fuckin' furnace!"

"Eep!"

The cat leapt away, and his little feet began spinning before he'd even landed.

"'Don't take yourself so seriously'," he hollered over his shoulder as he sped off. "'Nobody else does'!"

Reno stared after him, fists tight and nostrils flaring. One more word from the cat and he'd be off too.

"Hey," I said, grabbing his wrist. "You're not going anywhere, Mr. Turk. I need you to get some candy apples for me and Pinky."

He blinked a few times, and looked at me with a puzzled frown.

"Pinky…?"

With a grin, I raised the pink, fluffy chocobo in my arms.

"Pinky, huh?" He chuckled, and as I'd hoped, it was enough to uncoil his taut shoulders. "Well, guess I shouldn't leave a lady and her noble 'bo waitin'."

"That's right." I hooked my arm in his and turned him away from the fleeing robot cat. "Besides, it's almost eleven, isn't it? Don't want to miss the fireworks."

His face lit up. "Oh shit, that's right!" He checked his watch, then leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "All right, baby. Candy apples it is, then off to the square for the show."

* * *

Dozens were milling around the square when we arrived. Ten minutes later, the square and the streets feeding into it were packed tight. Reno and I had to shout to each other to be heard over the raucous babble of the crowd. He had his hands full with Pinky, but that didn't stop him from trying to sneak bites of my candy apple. He'd already devoured his before we arrived at the square.

Kalm's mayor showed up on a podium at the far edge of the square and addressed the crowd with a speech that was impossible to make out over the din. It was short, fortunately, and segued into leading the crowd in a boisterous countdown to the fireworks.

"Ready for this, babe?"

Reno's eyes glittered with childlike excitement. He hadn't been keen on the idea of a weekend in Kalm at all – until he heard there'd be fireworks.

"Sure am," I yelled over the countdown, with a grin as wide as his.

" _Twenty-four_ ," the crowd shouted. " _Twenty-three, twenty-two…_ "

And then Reno's grin vanished. He twisted around, frantically trying to see past the toy chocobo's plump body.

"Hi, guys!" cried an all too familiar voice at our feet. "Boy, I sure am glad I found you!"

"Cait, shh," I warned, noticing the red rising on Reno's cheeks. " _Please_ , Cait. Just wait until the fireworks are done."

" _Seventeen, sixteen…_ "

"But I need to tell you something!" he cried, his shrill voice cutting through the noise around us. "'All the water in the world can't sink a ship, unless it gets inside'!"

"What is this _bullshit_?" Reno yelled, his face red enough to rival his hair. "The hell does that even _mean_?"

"It's all right," Cait shouted back, patting his hand. "'To be old and wise, you must first be young and stupid'."

"Y'know what? I've fuckin' _had it_ with you!"

Reno shoved the stuffed bird at me. By the time I managed to wrangle it out of my face, his mag rod was already in his hand.

"Oh shit," I breathed. "Reno?"

"Yikes!" The robot cat ducked and dove between a bystander's legs. "'To forgive another is to create a blessing for yourself'!" he squeaked over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm gonna 'create a blessing' for myself, all right!" Reno roared, and took off after him.

"Reno!"

He ignored me, and within seconds, they had both vanished into the crowd. I spent a few seconds craning my neck this way and that, hoping to catch a glimpse of them, but to no avail.

" _Eight_ ," chanted the crowd. " _Seven, six, five…_ "

I looked down at the pink chocobo under my arm.

"Well, Pinky, looks like it's just you and me. I hope you like fireworks, little buddy."

The toy stared back at me with big googly eyes and a goofy smile. With a sigh, I looked up at the sky as the countdown around me drew to a close.

* * *

I found Reno at the edge of Kalm square. His sleek ponytail had begun to unravel, loosing itself in unruly tufts. His shiny tie hung loose, sloppily retied with what looked like a shoelace knot, and the top buttons of his shirt had come undone.

"Hey," he said, giving me a halfhearted grin as I approached him.

"Hey yourself. Wasn't sure I'd see you again tonight, the way you ran off."

He avoided my gaze and ran a hand through his mussed-up hair, trying in vain to smooth it down.

"Yeah, uh… Sorry about that."

I frowned as I looked him over. "What happened to your tie?"

"Uh… It caught on somethin' and came loose." He looked down and tugged weakly at one end of it, which accomplished nothing. "Tried to fix it, but…" He shrugged.

"How'd you tie it properly in the first place, then?"

"…Rude," he admitted sheepishly. "In Edge, before I got here."

I snorted, and immediately regretted it when he seemed to deflate even more.

"Well, anyway," he mumbled, and cleared his throat. "I, um… Here, lemme carry that for ya." He plucked the stuffed chocobo from my arms, and I saw that his cheeks had turned as pink as its fuzzy body.

"The fireworks were pretty good for tiny town like this," I said as we walked toward the inn, hoping to change the subject to something less awkward for him. "Shame you missed them."

"Yeah… Sorry about that too."

"So… Did you catch Cait?"

His shoulders sagged even lower.

"Nah. Lil' bastard lost me in the crowd."

Most of the revelers had cleared out of the streets, presumably into pubs and private parties, leaving the town oddly quiet after the night's festivities. Reno was quiet, too. He spent most of our walk staring at his feet, only looking up once we reached the inn's front door.

"Well… Guess that's about it for our date. Sorry it turned to shit." He attempted a laugh, but it turned into a sigh. "Hell, sorry about pretty much every goddamn thing tonight. Had it planned out all nice for ya, believe it or not. Wanted to make it somethin' to remember. And instead…" He scoffed and shook his hanging head.

Of course I believed it. The man had worn a suit that _fit_. He'd done up every single button on his shirt, for heaven's sake.

"What are you talking about?" I protested. "This was best date of my life."

He glanced up, peeking at me warily from under his bangs.

"Huh? Are you messin' with me?"

"I can honestly say I've never had a date like this before." Chuckling, I took his hand. "I'll remember this one for the rest of my life, and I mean that in a good way."

"Yeah? You really mean it?"

I smiled. He looked so adorable, making those puppy eyes at me with a giant pink chocobo dangling under one arm.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you, Re."

Slowly, a bashful smile spread across his face.

"Really, _really_ mean it?"

I laughed and got up on my toes to kiss him.

"I really, _really_ mean it," I murmured against his lips.

The next thing I knew, I'd been scooped up into an awkward, chocobo-stuffed hug.

"You're such a sweetheart, Fitz," he whispered. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Cait's "predictions" in this story come from fortune cookies. I love the idea of Reeve just messing around with his fancy simulation program one day (or more likely very late one night, possibly while drunk), and hooking it up to some fortune cookie database he stumbled upon. He thought the result was hilarious, and so to this day, poor Cait is stuck trying to fit his simulation results into one of the fortunes from the database.


	6. Merry... Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Turks come together to celebrate Yuletide, Tess baffles them with a few of her favorite holiday traditions from Earth.

The air was full of the spicy scent of gingerbread, livened by the fruity zest of clove-pricked oranges that hung in every doorway. The tree in the living room was decked in colorful lights, and cheery music jingled away under a blanket of chatter and laughter. It wasn't Christmas – but I was busy bringing a bit of my holiday into these festivities.

I had snuck into the kitchen about twenty minutes ago, while the others were busy with some card game they all knew and I didn't. It was Rude's kitchen – I suspected it had been Rude's kitchen even back when he shared the place with Reno – so everything was neatly organized and easy to find. I could happily leave him to enjoy the game along with Reno and Tyco, Elena and Cissnei, and a cheerful woman called Freyra. I hadn't met her before, but I gathered she had once been a Turk. Even Tseng and Rufus had shown up – I wasn't thrilled about that, but who was I to decide whom Rude could invite to his Yuletide party?

"Hey, babe. Whatcha making in here?"

I looked up as Reno strolled in. None of the Turks wore the uniform for this occasion, but he was the least uniformed of them all, in jeans and a white hoodie with a stripe of some abstract, brightly-colored design across the front. Rude trailed in behind him, wearing a bright-red knitted monstrosity with blue and yellow pom-poms scattered all over it. It had something to do with a lost bet, though Rude refused to go into details – and Reno would only grin smugly when anyone brought it up.

"It's eggnog," I told them.

"Huh?"

"Eggnog! Milk and cream, whisked together with eggs, sugar, and a slug of rum." I wasn't one-hundred percent sure I remembered the recipe correctly… but I figured no one except me would be able to tell if I got it wrong.

"Eggs?" Tyco echoed from the doorway. "In _milk_?" He'd made more of an effort to dress up for the occasion, with a navy blue button-down shirt and slacks.

"Yup," I said, smiling at him as he came over for a look. "Oh, and there's a few spices too. No nutmeg, though. No one at the shops I checked had ever heard of it, so I guess you don't have it here. Fortunately, grated zeio nut seems to work pretty well."

"Did you say _zeio_ nuts? Like, the stuff they use to breed chocobos?"

I stopped my whisking. " _That's_ what it's used for?"

"Yeah," Reno said, "it, uh, gets 'em going, y'know? Ain't exactly recommended for humans."

"Not in larger quantities, at least," Tyco muttered, pulling his glasses down his nose to squint at the dried nut on the table.

"Oh. Well, that explains why I had to go to a hardware store to get it." I shrugged and resumed my whisking. "But hey, nutmeg back on Earth was toxic in larger doses, so that kind of fits, too."

I smiled brightly. The Turks traded uncertain looks, until Reno stepped forward, snickering quietly to himself.

"Fitz, seriously." He draped an arm around my shoulders and took the chance to plant a quick kiss on my temple. "What is this?"

"I'm adding my own touch to the festivities. We didn't have Yuletide back where I come from, but we did have Christmas. This," I raised the bowl, "is a traditional Christmas drink."

"Christmas…?" He peeked into the bowl, as if hoping the frothy milk might give him answers.

"Oh boy, this is going to take some explaining." I set the eggnog down and picked up the zeio nut, grating it in while I explained. "It was a religious holiday that was pretty popular in many parts of the world. I'm the worst to explain that bit of it, though, because my family wasn't the religious kind. We celebrated a more secular version. Actually, what we celebrated was pretty similar to your Yuletide." I shrugged. "The details are different here, of course, but still."

Tyco was watching my hands, fascinated by the process.

"Details like this… egg milk?"

"Egg _nog_ ," I corrected, and grinned as I remembered something. "Oh, hey, want to hear a fun fact? In French, my mother's language, it's actually called _lait de poule_. Chicken milk!"

"Chicken… milk," Rude repeated weakly. He was beginning to look a little green around the gills.

I grinned at him. "What, you don't milk your chickens on this planet?"

The three of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. I could have set them straight… but it was funnier to keep smiling innocently.

"So, which bits of this 'Christmas' of yours are the same as here?" Reno asked.

"Well, the basic principle is pretty much the same, as far as I can tell. Everyone gets together in the dark of winter and tries their damnedest to make it brighter and warmer and more bearable."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"There's lots of food, trees with colorful lights and candles everywhere, songs, presents…" I paused and gave that last one a bit of thought. "Actually, that's also a good example of the differences. You give each other presents for Yuletide, right? Like, _from_ each other. Even the kids?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, back home, the kids were told it's Santa Claus who brings them presents. He's this big old man who comes flying in his sleigh pulled by a bunch of magical reindeer on the night of Christmas Eve, and leaves presents under your tree in your living room. But only if you've been nice the whole year. Naughty kids don't get any presents."

When I finished, the Turks were all staring at me.

"What?" I wondered.

"You taught your kids it was a _good_ _thing_ that some guy would break down the door in the middle of the night?" Tyco finally asked, incredulously.

"No," I said, laughing. "He didn't break down any _doors_. Thanks to the magic of Christmas, he'd come down the chimney!"

"So this old geezer breaks into your house in the middle of the night by _crawling down your chimney_?" Reno shuddered. "Man, that's creepy as _fuck_."

I snorted. "Well, when you put it like _that_." I picked up the bottle of rum that was waiting on the counter and unscrewed it as I talked. "But, that was just how dad's side of the family swung it. When we visited my mother's side, we'd have a big party on Christmas Eve, and at some point Santa Claus would knock on the door like a civilized person to deliver our presents."

"Different strokes for different folks, huh?"

"More like for different countries." I tapped the side of the bowl with a fingernail. "The eggnog came from her side, too. She made a big batch every year, even the years we celebrated in England."

No matter which country and which family, the house we'd gathered in had always been full of people. My mother would make the eggnog, and my dad would insist on singing carols and somehow coax everyone else to sing along. There'd been aunt Marie on my mother's side, who'd get too tipsy on mulled wine and make bawdy jokes. Old granda, who complained that the turkey was too dry, every single year. Camille, who snuck all the best chocolates from the box before passing it around, and always sussed out the perfect presents for people.

I realized I was staring at the uncorked bottle of rum in my hands. I quickly sloshed some into the eggnog and gave it a stir, then scooped myself a glassful.

"Well, it's ready! Try some, if you dare." I tried to make it sound like a tease, but it didn't come out quite right. I grabbed my glass and fled before my smile could fail me.

I turned away from the living room and went through the first door I came across. A bedroom – Reno's room once, before he'd moved in with me. A suitcase was parked at the foot of the bed. Both Tyco and Cissnei were staying at Rude's for the holiday, but I didn't know which of them had taken Reno's old bedroom. I hoped it was Tyco; he seemed less likely to mind my intrusion.

I left the lights off. With the door closed, the only brightness came from the colored lights strung around a tree outside. I stepped up to the window and stared out at the snowy view without seeing any of it. I gulped down the eggnog, hoping it might wash down the lump in my throat too. It didn't.

I'd had no warning. No twinges or pangs; just a gaping hole that had opened up in my chest all at once. It hadn't been like this during my first Yuletide celebration – but that time I had just observed, gone with the flow. Maybe it had been a mistake to try to bring something back from my long-dead past. What good was a bowl of eggnog, when everything else – _everyone_ _else_ – was gone? Hell, even the Christmas songs that would have driven me mad by now back on Earth. Gone.

I flinched as the door cracked open, flooding the outside view with my bright reflection. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Reno peek in.

"There you are, babe."

"Hey." I turned away and wiped the corners of my eyes. "Sorry to run off like that."

The door closed, blocking out the light and muffling the laughter beyond.

"Don't worry about it," he said, strolling up behind me. "Don't think anyone noticed, really."

" _You_ did, obviously."

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to, ain't I?" He set down his glass beside mine on the bedside table, then slid his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "You okay?"

I placed my hands on top of his, breathing in the spice of his aftershave, and willed myself to relax. It wasn't until my body melted against his that I realized how tense I had been.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit… distant." It was the best word I could come up with. I was hardly _lonely_ , with Reno wrapped around me and a house full of Turks. And yet…

"You miss 'em, huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't think it'd hit me like this. It just came out of nowhere."

He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You miss yours, too?"

"This was the one time of year I knew both of 'em would be around all day. It was important to Ma. She'd get started right from the morning, makin' these shortbread cookies she'd try to shape into trees and 'bos like gingerbread." His laugh was warm and low, right by my ear. "They usually fell apart as soon as we picked 'em up."

My lips twitched at the thought of tiny Reno, scooping up crumbling cookies and trying to stuff half a dozen in his mouth at once – because of course he would have. I couldn't picture it any other way.

"Wasn't meant for artsy shapes like that, huh?"

"Guess so. Or maybe she just didn't know how to make 'em right. Still miss the taste of the damn things, tho'. The smell, too." He chuckled. "Forget gingerbread and mulled wine. The only thing that smells like Yuletide to me is my ma's cookies."

I stroked his fingers, smiling. The hole in my chest was growing smaller – or maybe it was just growing easier to bear.

"I can't get over how much your gingerbread tastes like what we had back home. The weirdest things end up being the same. We even had shortbread for Christmas a few times, back when granny was still around." I gazed out the window and tried to catch the memory of the scent, but it was too long ago. "Do you know your mom's recipe? Would be fun to compare that, too."

"Nah, no clue about that. Tyco once brought back these cookies that were pretty close though, after a visit back home. Who knows… Maybe Ma came from somewhere up north, too."

"You don't know?"

He was quiet a while, and suddenly I wished I could see his face.

"She never talked about her life before Midgar. I got a few suspicions, that's all."

I knew she'd never told him her – and by extension, his – last name. I also knew he was convinced she'd had one, once, and that she hadn't been born in Midgar.

"Do you think you could find out?"

His body brushed up against mine as he shrugged.

"Maybe. Gotta decide if I want to, first. Pretty sure she had a good reason not to talk about it, y'know?"

I could hear the wariness in his voice. He didn't like to talk about it either, and this did not feel like the time to pry.

"Maybe we could ask Tyco for his best northern shortbread recipe," I suggested, to steer us back to calmer waters.

"I got a better idea, babe. Let's ask him to _make_ 'em, yo."

I giggled, remembering Reno's previous attempts at baking – and mine.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably for the best."

I let go of his hands and turned around in his arms. His face was awash in red and blue and green from the little lights outside; the crescents by his eyes seemed like curved shadows, bleeding into those cast by his messy bangs. His smiling lips were irresistible, and they tasted faintly of the eggnog I'd made.

"Shall we head back to the others?" I asked as we parted.

"Hold on a sec, babe." He let go of my waist and reached into the back pocket of his jeans. From it he pulled out a buckled sheet of folded paper. "Happy Yuletide," he said, handing it to me. "And, uh, Christmas."

I unfolded it and held it up by the window, angling it to catch the light from the glimmering tree outside. I could make out lines of text and what seemed to be dates, but it was too dark for me to read properly.

"What's this?"

"Reservations for a spa hotel in Mideel. Ten days next month. Already cleared it with the Prez, for both of us."

"Mideel?" I couldn't remember ever seeing the name on a map.

"Yeah, it's this big island about as far south as you can get on the Planet. The whole place got all fucked up by Meteorfall, but they've rebuilt a couple of the resorts." He tapped the paper in my hands. "This place has hot springs, beaches, a pool with a bar… and best of all, it's right in the middle of summer down there." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Time to dig out those sexy shorts of yours, babe."

"Ah. So _that's_ your angle."

He laughed. "For your information, Fitz, I'm doin' this purely for _your_ enjoyment. Mideel's a lil' slow for my tastes, but it's known for bein' real pretty and full of…" He waved his hand in some vague gesture. "Y'know, nature stuff. Trees and flowers and shit, the kind you don't see nowhere else. You can even see the Lifestream, if you know where to look."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Heh, thought that might get your attention. Mideel's just about the only place on the Planet where it shows up above ground, yo."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Lots of cool stuff on this Planet you haven't seen yet, Fitz. Figured it's about time we got on with fixing that."

All I could remember from the day the Lifestream had sprung forth from the Planet, was that brilliant green light and the strange prickling of my skin. The thought of seeing it again made my stomach all fluttery.

"Thank you so much." I put a hand on his shoulder and got up on my toes for a peck on the lips. "This sounds wonderful."

"Hope you'll enjoy it, babe."

His smile made me want to kiss him again, but I had something else to give him first.

"As it happens, I have a little something for you, too. Wait here a sec, okay?"

I snuck out of the room and headed down the hall. The paper bag of presents we had put aside when we arrived was still waiting near the front door. The one I was after was the largest and buried under everything else, but I managed to coax it free and brought it back to the bedroom. Reno chuckled as he watched me come in.

"That don't look so 'little' to me, y'know."

"Well, it's smaller than ten days abroad."

"If you say so, Miss Science."

"I do." Smiling, I handed over the box. "Merry Christmas, and Happy Yuletide."

As I watched him demolish the giftwrap and yank off the lid, I was glad I had packed his present in a few extra layers to keep the suspense alive a little longer. He attacked the silk paper inside with just as much gusto, and then the crepe paper inside that, and then the newspaper inside that; until at last he reached his prize.

"Holy shit." Grinning from ear to ear, he lifted out a black motorcycle helmet, custom-painted with the same angry chocobo design from his favorite t-shirt.

"Since you insist on me wearing your old one when we ride, I figured it was only fair to get you a replacement."

"Oh man, this is awesome. Thanks, babe."

I smiled as I watched him turn the helmet around in his hands, admiring it from every angle.

"You know, since you won't get much use out of this in the middle of winter… I got you something else, too. I'll give it to you later, once we get back home." My smile turned into a grin as I thought of the neatly-wrapped box of naughty goodies waiting on the bed. "It's a little more… private."

"Yeah?" he asked, smirking as he looked up at me. "Is your zeio-nog already working its Christmas magic on ya?"

"No," I said primly, faking a stern look. "My eggnog is perfectly wholesome, thank you."

"You sure about that?" He picked up his empty glass and wiggled it in the air. "'Cause I swear this stuff's got me ready to climb down your Christmas chimney, baby."

"Oh my god, I don't even want to know what that means."

"All I'm sayin' is that this naughty boy wants you to ride his sleigh _all night long_ , yo."

I snorted and started pushing him toward the door. "Okay, that's it. We're heading back to the others _right now_ , before you ruin my Christmas memories for good."

"Don't you want to hear the one I got about the flying reind–"

"No!"

We stumbled out of the room mid-giggles, and followed the music and the chatter back into the living room. Someone had placed my eggnog bowl on the coffee table, along with gingerbread, nuts and an assortment of truffles. Tyco was deep in conversation with Rufus and Tseng, while the bubbly Freyra seemed to be describing something to the others that required a lot of flailing hands.

I smiled and slid my arm into Reno's. I would never again have a proper Christmas – but I could look always forward to a Yuletide with his adopted family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two anonymous askers on Tumblr deserve special thanks this time:
> 
> \- the one who wanted to see Tess introduce the Turks to some of her holiday traditions from Earth
> 
> \- the one who asked about Tess figuring out Reno's surname, which inspired part of their conversation (maybe we'll see a continuation on that some day)
> 
> Thank you, and Happy Holidays to you all!


	7. Reno's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess decides to introduce Reno to the concept of Valentine's Day. It doesn't quite go as planned.

I'm not sure when the idea first popped into my head. It had probably trickled in little by little; noticing the date in the calendar now and then as I filled it with meetings and deadlines, coming across a box of heart-shaped chocolates in some corner shop in Edge. I had definitely made up my mind by the time I asked Rude to recommend me a sparkling wine. He'd suggested a family-owned vineyard on the east coast and had even gone through the trouble of procuring the bottle that now waited on the coffee table, next to the heart-shaped chocolates and a pair of fluted glasses.

An open fire would have been a nice mood-setter, considering the snow-covered garden view, but I had to make do with a couple of chubby candles on the coffee table. I'd put some of my music on the speakers, filling the room with some mellow jazz.

I was still wearing the same clothes I'd worn to work, but I figured Reno wouldn't mind, since he would no doubt show up in his Turk uniform. My blouse was kind of romantic anyway, with a softly rounded neckline that left most of my shoulders bare, especially since I'd left a few of the top buttons invitingly open. It wasn't like I had the time to change anyway; he was due to come home any minute now. It was the thought that mattered here.

As if on cue I had heard the rattle of a key in the front door, then a familiar thumping as he knocked the snow off his boots against the door step. By the time I joined Reno at the door, he was hanging up his top coat.

"Oh, hey there, babe."

He gave me a grin and a quick peck on the lips. A cold-lipped one, which explained why his cheeks had turned pink. The red of his hair was dappled with tiny white flakes.

"How was work?" I asked as I did my best to brush them off before they melted.

"Babysitting the Prez, mostly." He made a face as he pulled off a boot. "Pretty damn borin', since he was asleep most of the time."

"Well, maybe I can liven things up a little. I have a surprise for you."

At the word "surprise", his face lit up.

"Yeah? What kinda surprise?"

"I'll show you."

I waited until he'd taken off both boots, then took his hand and led him into the living room. His eyebrows disappeared under his fringe as he took in the display on the coffee table.

"Whoa. What's all this?"

"This is just a little something for the two of us. I wanted to celebrate tonight… so I got us some chocolates and a bottle of sparkling wine. It's one Rude suggested for special occasions."

"Rude, huh? Guess we're in for a treat, yo."

"Yeah. If  _he_  likes it, it has to be the Gaian equivalent of vintage champagne."

"Sham-what?"

"Fancy bubbly stuff on Earth. Or so I'm told. By the time I'd have been able to afford some, grapes had stopped growing in the region that used to make it. Would've needed to save up for a year to afford one of the vintages that were left."

"That fancy, huh?" Reno looked over the gifts on the coffee table again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh… I hope I ain't gonna ruin everythin' by askin' this, but what's the 'special occasion' here?"

I had to smile. The poor guy looked so nervous.

"You haven't forgotten anything, don't worry. And this bottle didn't cost me an arm and a leg, either. I just wanted to try a little celebration from back home. From Earth."

"Ohh, okay." The relief in his smile was palpable.

"February fourteenth was a day of romance," I explained, pulling him down on the couch beside me. "You'd get little gifts for your lover, maybe go on a special date. Some would go all in for these grand romantic gestures, like a whole bouquet of flowers. Even chocolate, if you could get your hands on any." I smiled and held up the box of chocolate hearts. "Lucky for me, it's a whole lot easier to find it on this planet."

"A whole day of romance, huh?" He took the box and turned it over in his hands. "Never heard of anythin' like that around here. There's Blossom Day in May, and that used to be all about the ice cream dates back in Midgar, but far as I know it's s'posed to be more about spring than romance."

"Well, this was a pretty big day, known across the world back on Earth. We called it Valentine's Day."

Reno did a double take.

"Say what?"

"Valentine's Day. That's what it was called."

Slowly, his face split into a toothy smile.

"Hang on, lemme get this straight. Back on your world, this is meant to be a real sappy day? Like, hearts and flowers and romance, the whole shebang, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said, a bit thrown by his reaction. "Basically. I mean, not  _everyone_  on the whole planet celebrated it, but a lot of people did. And liked it."

Why did I add that last part? It sounded so… sulky.

"And this super-duper-romantic day…" Reno's grin grew wide. "You named it  _Valentine's_  Day?"

"…Yes?"

I frowned as Reno burst into a fit of unbridled laughter.

"Ifrit's ass," he chortled, rummaging in his pocket for his phone. "I gotta tell Rude! He's never gonna believe that broody capemeister has a day like that!"

"Broody… what?"

But Reno wasn't listening. He'd hopped up from the couch, phone in hand, and cackled to himself as he punched in keys.

"Yo, Rude!" he crowed as he wandered into the bedroom, shrugging out of his jacket. "You ain't gonna  _believe_  what I just–"

The bedroom door swung shut behind him, muffling his excited monologue. The chocolates lay forgotten on the couch.

So much for that, then. With a sigh, I grabbed the bottle's clammy neck and trundled into the kitchen.

I'd expected him to chatter on, maybe take a shower. Instead the bedroom door opened again just as I was fetching the glasses. Reno, who had swapped his rumpled blazer for a black t-shirt, checked the coffee table with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, why'd you take the drink away?"

"Didn't seem like the best time for it."

I marched past him and into the kitchen, and slapped the glasses down next to the bottle on the counter.

"Aw, don't be mad, baby," Reno cooed as he strolled up behind me. "I'm sorry for laughing like that. Wasn't at you! The name, it's just so–" He tried to bite down on another snort, but failed.

"Look, just forget it," I grumbled. "It was a dumb idea."

"Nah, Fitz, it's nice idea," he said, even as he giggled some more.

"Sure. That has to be why you can't stop laughing at it."

"Aw, c'mon!" He placed a hand on my wrist as I tried to put one of the glasses back on the shelf and waited until I met his eyes. "It  _is_  a nice idea, okay? Might wanna call it something else on this world, is all."

His eyes were still glittering with amusement, but his smile disarmed me. With a sigh, I set the glass back down on the counter.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno… Reno's Day?"

"Reno's Day?" I echoed dryly. "And what exactly do  _you_  know about romance, mister?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Come to the bedroom and I'll show ya."

I snorted and swatted his arm.

"That's hardly  _romance_."

"Hey, it can be!"

"Oh, really?"

"Sure it can. Just gotta… start by running a bath."

My eyebrows rose. I had reached for the glasses again, intending to put them away, but instead I lowered my hand and gave Reno a curious look.

"A bath, huh?"

"Uh huh. A nice one, with lotsa bubbles and stuff." His voice had dropped to that husky purr that never failed to make me feel tingly all over. "And… while you're soakin' in there, gettin' all relaxed…" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'll wash your hair."

He kept his hand at the back of my head, massaging lazy circles into my scalp with his fingertips. With a pleased noise deep in my throat, I closed my eyes,

"Okay," I mumbled, "I'm listening."

I heard him move in front of me, so close I could feel the warmth of his body radiate into mine.

"Well," he murmured, sliding his other hand around my waist. "Once you've had a nice long soak and get out of the tub, I'll be waiting with a towel to dry you off. One of those big fluffy blue ones I nabbed from the resort."

"Oh my, stolen towels. How romantic."

"Pfft, it ain't stealin' when Shinra practically owns the place." His low voice was down by my cheek now.

"Oh?" I asked, trying to sound less breathless than I was. "Fluffy towels are a perk of the job now?"

He snickered as he nuzzled my ear.

"I can always call the Prez and check, if you're that hung up on it. Ooor…" He pressed his lips to my neck, just below my ear. "I could get back to the part where I'm caressin' your wet, naked body with a warm, soft towel…" He paused for a second kiss, a little below the first.

Oh, who was I kidding? Work was the last thing I wanted to think about at that moment.

"Well, when you put it that way," I purred, sliding my hands up along his back. "What happens once I'm dry?"

"Then I bundle you up in your fluffy, totally-not-stolen bathrobe and grab the hairbrush that I  _so_  paid for–"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "you can stop listing all the not-stolen stuff now."

"–before whisking you off to the bedroom, where I set you down on the bed all romantic-like. I sit down beside you, and you can brush my hair–"

" _Your_  hair?"

He leaned back, far enough to give me a grin.

"Hey, I want in on this romance action too. Feels real nice when you brush my hair."

Smiling, I sought out his ponytail and began twining it between my fingers.

"Fair enough."

"After that, we can grab this bottle of bubbly here," he leaned in close again and tapped the bottle behind my back, "and the chocolates from back there, and curl up on the bed again…" He sniggered. "Try to feed each other without chokin' on anything."

"Might be a challenge."

"Mm, sure might. But if we're both still breathin' at the end of it, then your reward is a nice lil' massage for your poor tired feet. I'd work my way up to your legs, goin' real slow…" His hands were on my waist, massaging in little circles as they slowly slid lower. "Past your knees and up your thighs…" He stroked down the sides of my hips, pressing his body flush with mine.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "you might be onto something here…"

"Mm, pretty sure I am."

"…but we're still not calling it Reno's Day."

His chuckle flushed the side of my neck with his warm breath.

"Fine, Lil' Miss Hard-To-Please." He took a step back, though he took my hands and held onto them. "What do you wanna call it, then? Tseng's Day?"

I snorted, caught completely off guard.

"Oh, god. I can't even figure out how to put 'Tseng' and 'romance' into the same sentence."

"Rude's Day? Don't tell anyone, but deep, deep down he's real sentimental."

"Now that I can imagine, but  _Rude's_  Day doesn't really have the right ring to it."

"Okay, yeah, got a point there." He chuckled, and took a few moments to think. "Does it have to be a dude?"

"Are you going to suggest Tess's Day next?"

"Hell, no. Sorry, babe," he said with a teasing grin, "but you ain't exactly the poster child for romance."

I pinned him with a fake scowl. "Maybe I could be, if you'd let me."

He giggled. "We can work on it, maybe. I was just runnin' low on options here. Elena's Day?"

"Elena is a romantic?" I couldn't help but smile at the thought. She seemed so focused on her career; I could count the times I had seen her out of the Turk suit on one hand.

"Hell if I know," Reno said, shrugging. "Ain't like she's tried any romance on me."

"Good." I laughed as I said it, but as soon as I stopped, I found myself gently gnawing my bottom lip. I turned to face the countertop. Elena wasn't very close to Reno as far as I knew, but another Turk was.

"How about… Cissnei's Day?"

Reno snorted.

"Oh,  _hell_  no. Anyone tries to give Ciss chocolates, she'll probably think they're tryin' to poison her."

"Even if it was you?"

I felt Reno's arms sneak around my waist.

" _Especially_  if was me. She'd wonder why I didn't just gobble 'em down myself, yo."

I could hear the grin in his voice. I laughed and pushed the dumb little prickle of jealousy out of my mind.

"Just figures that I'd get stuck on the least romantic planet in the universe," I lamented with a theatrical sigh, as I ran a finger down the cool, damp glass of the bottle of bubbly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." His lips brushed my bare shoulder and left a pleasant tingle on my skin.

"No?"

"Ain't like we're  _totally_  hopeless around these parts," he murmured, slowly trailing kisses up my neck. "We might have to work on it, sure. Figure out a name for the day, get a lil' practice. In the mean time, though…" He kissed my ear, then whispered into it, "How about I run that bath and we give Reno's Day a go?"

"Please do," I purred, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the anonymous asker on tumblr who suggested a Valentine's Day fic!
> 
> Fun fact: I actually had to look up how this North American romantic Valentine's Day works, just to make sure I had the right idea. In Finland it's called "Friend's Day", and when I was young it was the day you made little cards or notes of appreciation for all your friends. Nothing romantic about it – though that might have changed somewhat these days, considering that even things like trick-or-treating on Halloween has begun to seep into Finnish culture. X)


	8. A Feathery Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno introduces Tess to an old friend.

We had the trail to ourselves. All I could hear was the crunch of dry leaves under our shoes and the quiet babble of a brook, interrupted at times by the cheerful trills of birds in the trees above us. Reno's brightly colored shorts had to be the loudest thing for miles.

He had picked up some round, orange fruit whose Gaian name escaped me. He absently tossed it from one hand to the other as he strolled beside me, swinging his long legs at a leisurely pace. These weekend walks had become a habit once the snow had melted, but this was the first time we had headed down this particular path. Cliff Resort had countless ones to explore.

The spring sun had mustered enough warmth that I, like Reno, had dared to dig out a pair of shorts for our walk. I wasn't quite brave enough to go out without a hoodie, though that wasn't because of the weather; I didn't feel ready to wear short sleeves in public. As peaceful as these paths were, they weren't completely abandoned.

A warbling call rang out some way ahead. I didn't think twice of it – until it was answered by the warking of what had to be a whole flock of chocobos.

"That sounds like a _lot_ of birds."

"Yeah." Reno threw his fruit high in the air and spun on his heel before catching it. "This path leads to the stables."

"Really?" I peered down the narrow path ahead, but the bushes had filled out with enough green to hide what lay at the end of it. "All these months at the Cliff, and I never knew we had chocobo stables in walking distance of our house."

"You've seen 'bos around tho', haven't ya?"

That was true. Ever since the snow had melted, I had spotted more and more chocobos with riders on the way up or down the Cliff.

"I thought they were visitors," I confessed, feeling a bit sheepish for not taking that observation further. "Spending a day or two at the resort."

"Some of 'em probably were, yeah. The guests who stay at the place for a while keep their birds stabled here, though. More peaceful for the 'bos than a parking lot farther up." He grinned as another bout of warking rang out when we stepped out of the woods. "And a lot more peaceful for us humans, too."

The noise that greeted us came from an enclosure on our left, made of sturdy wooden beams. Half a dozen birds were watching us like hawks – giant, gangly, flightless hawks, with long necks and longer legs. Their yellow, blue, and white feathers made a colorful contrast against the green grass and the red barn behind them. As we strolled along the fence, the ruckus died down and the birds went back to their idle picking through the grass.

The path had brought us to a dusty courtyard of sorts. The barn behind the chocobo pen had to be the stables, I concluded, while the white house to our right was presumably the owner's home. I picked up my pace, hoping they wouldn't mind us passing through their property. Reno didn't seem worried; he ambled on with full confidence, still juggling his orange plaything, but he was wont to do that even when he was trespassing.

"This way," he said at the corner of the enclosure. Instead of passing through as I had expected, he was heading for the stables.

I followed, puzzled and curious, but when he unlatched a door and opened it, I had to speak up.

"We're going inside?" I glanced around. "Shouldn't we check with someone first?"

"It's cool, Fitz. I know the guy who runs the place." He stepped aside, holding the door open for me. "'Sides… I got something to show ya."

"What? Here?"

He grinned and waved me in. "Come on in and see for yourself, baby."

After one final look around the empty yard, I followed him inside. The inside was dim and warmer than the outdoors. The dry air tickled my throat and was ripe with hay and that old musty cardboard smell I had come to associate with chocobos. As I took a moment to let my eyes adjust, I heard heavy snorting and shuffling from all around us.

"C'mon," Reno said, taking my hand. He pulled me along with sudden impatience, taking me down a concrete aisle with stable doors lining either side. Some had their top halves pulled aside, revealing empty straw-filled boxes or curious eyes above big beaks. Reno stopped at one of the half-open boxes; it looked much like any other to me, but when he peered inside, his face lit up with a huge smile. 

"Hey there, pretty bird," he cooed. "Remember me?"

After some shuffling, a yellow chocobo's head popped into view. She sniffed at his hair, then nudged his cheek with her beak, warking softly.

"Guess that's a yes," he said, laughter bubbling in his voice. "This pretty bird is Daphne."

My mouth had fallen open as I watched the two of them greet each other.

"You, uh… know each other?"

"Sure do. Kept her stabled out in the Grasslands, but figured she might be more use 'round here these days."

"Hang on." I looked from his grinning face to the bird. "She's _yours_?"

"Uh huh."

"You… own… a _chocobo_?"

"Two, actually." He stroked the back of his fingers down her neck. "Daphne here is a mama 'bo, see. I got one of her boys, too. He's a racer at Gold Saucer."

My jaw dropped even farther.

"You have a _racing bird_?"

"Yup," he said, beaming with pride. "Not a big name or anything, but he wins enough of the smaller races to pay for himself and his mama."

I stared at the bird as I tried to process this. She made a squawking sound and scraped at the hay with one of her clawed feet.

"Anything else you want to spring on me while you're at it? Got a private jet stashed away somewhere? A villa in Costa del Sol?"

Reno chuckled.

"Sorry, babe, I ain't a secret millionaire. Which is why I brought Mama Bird here. Figured you'd want a way to get around."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know you like to drive and drive fast," he flashed me a grin, "but cars are gonna be way over our budget 'til someone figures out fuel that ain't made of Mako. 'Bos, tho'?" He patted Daphne's beak. "All they need is a bag of greens to keep 'em running."

The bird stretched out her long neck and peeked out over the door, snuffling. Reno looked at the fruit in his other hand and grinned.

"Want some of this, huh?"

He turned his back to us, reaching into his pocket. When he turned back, the fruit was neatly sliced in two.

"Here." He offered me one of the halves. "Say hello to her."

"With this?" The surface of the fruit was lobed like a pumpkin, but it was small enough to fit in my palm and the skin was smooth to the touch.

"Uh huh. She's crazy 'bout mimetts. Give her this and she'll be your best friend forever, yo."

He raised his hand, holding up his half of the fruit in his open palm. With a clack of her beak, Daphne snapped up the fruit and gobbled it down.

"Your turn, babe."

Reno took a step back to give me room at the door, but I hesitated.

"That's… a really big beak."

"Aw, don't worry," he chuckled. "She ain't a biter."

Gingerly, I stepped forward and raised my hand. Her head shot out, beak snapping. I flinched back with a yelp, while Reno's laughter rang in my ears.

"See?" he asked, still snickering. "Not even a scratch."

He was right about that. The fruit was gone, but the palm I was rubbing hadn't been touched at all.

"So, now that you two are friends and all…" Reno had stepped up to the door again and was scratching Daphne's neck. "Wanna go for a ride?"

I did a double take.

" _Now?_ "

He shrugged. "Why not? Gotta do something with a nice day like this."

"You're just pummeling me with surprises today, aren't you?"

"C'mon, Fitz, it'll be fun. You take the bird, I'll take the bike." He grinned. "Race ya."

I eyed Daphne, trying to imagine myself on her back. I had never gone on a ride just for fun. It wasn't something I thought of as entertainment.

Fun or not, Reno did have a point about transportation. If I wanted a means to get around that didn't involve begging permission to borrow one of Shinra's company cars, I would have to make friends with Daphne sooner or later.

If only she had been a teensy bit… _smaller_.

"Yeah, okay," I finally said. "If she's willing to give it a go, then so am I."

"Awesome. I'll get her ready for ya." He turned and wandered down the aisle.

"No racing, though!" I called after him.

"Oh, I dunno. You might change your mind once you get a taste of it." He gave me a grin before he disappeared around the corner.

It was just me and the bird. I could have sworn she was sizing me up with her beady eyes, the same way I was appraising her. I thought back on the first time – only time, so far – that I had sat on the back of a chocobo. With a pang of guilt I wondered if Goldie had made it safely back to her farm. The bird in front of me was similar in size, though she seemed to be a more slender build.

Another memory returned to me, from the morning of that marshlands disaster: Reno surrounded by our little flock of birds. The more I thought about it, owning a chocobo wasn't exactly out of character for him. I would just have expected to hear about it before now.

"How long have you known this guy, huh?" I asked the bird, who cocked her head at the sound of my voice.

"'Bout ten years, give or take."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Reno approach us with a saddle in his hands.

" _Ten?_ And you never mentioned to me you own a bird? No, _two_ birds?"

"Didn't say I've owned her for ten years. Took me a while to save up the gil." He set down the saddle on the door, then picked up the reins and bridle that were slung over his shoulder. "As for why I didn't bring 'em up before… Didn't think of it, I guess." He slid the bridle over her beak, then gave it a pat. "Ain't seen her much in the past few years. Had too much going on."

He opened the bottom half of the door and entered the box. As I watched him fling the saddle over her back, the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew stronger. The chocobo was awfully tall compared to him, and Reno had a whole head on me.

"Should I get suited up for this?"

"What, you wanna break poor ol' Mama Bird's back?" Reno gave me a grin before turning his attention to the straps of the saddle. "You'll be fine, babe. She's as dependable as a big ol' rock."

"Maybe so, but old rocks can go pretty fast when they roll down a cliff."

He laughed. Startled by the noise, Daphne flicked her head and gave a loud snort.

"Great," I sighed. "Now the bird is laughing at me too."

"We ain't laughing at you, baby. We're laughing _with_ you." He patted the bird's feathery flank. "Ain't that right, Mama?"

The bird made a clucking sound and bobbed her head up and down. Reno snickered as he handed me the reins.

"Love it when they do that. Pat 'em the right way and they'll agree to anything you say."

I stared at the reins in my hands, then at the bird they were attached to. She stared back, her head tilted expectantly.

"C'mon, ladies," Reno called, already strolling toward the stable doors. "Time to get in the saddle, yo."

I wasn't going to gain confidence by waiting, I knew that much. With a sigh, I gave the reins a gentle tug.

"Okay, Daphne. Let's–"

I skipped back as she barged past, trotting after her owner. I had no choice but to jog after her, clinging to the reins. Once outside in the sun, she stopped and gave her head a shake – and nearly pulled herself free, even though I had the reins in my good hand.

"Here, lemme hold her for ya," Reno said, taking them from me. "She ain't been out today, so she's a lil' frisky."

He took up position in front of her, mumbling something I couldn't make out. It made her stop clawing at the ground and go still. I watched them a while, trying to figure out if it was the tone of his voice or the hand stroking her feathers that had such a soothing effect on her. I would need that knowledge, once I was on her back. Without the suit, she was far stronger than I was.

"What's with the wide-eyed look, Fitz?" Reno asked. "Ain't like it's your first time riding a 'bo."

"I've done it _once_ , while covered in armor from head to toe." I shivered as I recalled the mad, soggy dash from the last time I'd ridden. "I only hope we don't run into any giant marsh snakes this time around."

"No prob, long as you stay outta the marshes." As his gaze drifted off into the distance, a dreamy grin appeared in his face. "I gotta say tho', thinking 'bout that still gives me the chills. In a _good_ way."

"Weirdo," I teased.

"That's rich, from the woman who took out a freaking Zolom by herself, but is scared of this big fluffy ball of sweetness." He took Daphne's head between his hands and tickled her cheeks. "C'mon, look at her!" he cooed. "Look at this sweet lil' face. How could anyone be scared of this?"

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to keep the giggles under control as I placed a foot in the stirrup. "I'll do it, just so I won't have to watch you babytalk some ridiculously oversized chicken."

"Hey!" He swatted my behind playfully. "No insulting Mama Bird on my watch."

I was _so_ glad I had worn shorts for this outing instead of a dress. It was a shaky process, swinging my leg over her back and getting into the saddle, and not just because of my fits of laughter. The previous time had been months ago, and it was a very different experience without my suit. I could smell her for one, and the feathers below the saddle tickled my bare legs. Above all else, I felt so _tiny_ , sitting on the back of this enormous winged creature.

Birds had once been dinosaurs, hadn't they?

"Whoa." I grabbed the saddle as she shifted her weight, laughing nervously.

"See? Ain't so hard, is it?" Reno grinned up at me. "You'll remember how it's done in no time."

"Like riding a… big old rock bike." I cast an anxious glance past my leg. "I don't remember the ground being so far away, though."

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights, lil' miss Cliff Climber?"

"I can usually trust the cliffs not to move under me. Besides…" I frowned at my bad arm, hidden beneath the sleeve of my hoodie. "It's not like I've been doing any climbing lately."

"We can fix that too, baby." Smiling, he stroked the chocobo's slender neck. "In the mean time, Mama Bird here will look after ya like you're one of her own. Ain't that right, pretty bird?"

Daphne cooed and bobbed her head up and down.

"Every time," Reno chuckled. "Love it."

He held onto the reins near Daphne's beak as he led us out of the yard, but let go once we were through the gate. I squeezed the reins in a white-knuckled grip and frantically racked my brains for the riding tips that Cissnei had given me. Fortunately, the bird seemed immune to my jitters. She ambled beside Reno, listening to his low chatter. Little by little, I settled into the rhythm of her springy gait.

By the time we arrived at our lodge, my heart had left my throat. As Reno brought his bike out of the garage, I steered her in circles around him; first to the left, then to the right. To my great satisfaction – and no small amount of awe – she was following my cues. She had followed them all on the way over.

As I patted Daphne's flank and murmured my thanks, I thought back on the speed of my previous steed as we crossed the Grasslands. Goldie had been a steady bird, but according to Reno, Daphne was the mother of a racer. That had to mean she carried some of those racing genes herself. I wondered how much faster she might go than Goldie. I wondered what the wind might feel like in my hair, now that I had some again.

A grin had spread across my face. I turned to Reno, who had straddled his bike and was fiddling with the ignition.

"Reno! Race you to the bottom!"

I squeezed Daphne's sides with my heels and squealed with laughter as she took off like a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here remembers Mama Bird Daphne?


End file.
